My Best Friend's Wedding
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: Vida's best friend is getting married and she's not happy. But what's she going to do about it? Vida/Xander/Clare Maddick Udonna/Leanbow
1. Surprise!

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, Mystic Force has been airing on Kix and I just adore it. This idea has been itching at me for a while so I'm writing it.**

**This will be similar to 'My Best Friend's Wedding' but completely different at the same time. Make sense? I guess not. So just read on to understand! ****Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the movie 'My Best Friend's Wedding' or Power Rangers Mystic Force.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Surprise!**

"Hmmm..." was the only thing he commented, trying to hide his disgusted expression behind a smile.

"Is it good?" she asked hopefully, not noticing his strange grimace.

"…Yeah, very good," he lied. "It's very interesting how you... roasted the meat," he added, looking at the burnt piece of beef in his plate.

"Well, then eat it before it gets cold," she urged, with a gentle smile.

Charlie 'Chip' Thorn and Vida Rocca were eating together in her apartment, as they usually did on Wednesdays. Ever since Chip had moved to the apartment next to hers, they ate together at least two days a week: on Wednesdays at Vida's place and on Fridays at Chip's. The rule was that it had to be home-made cooking. Evidently, Chip had more experience than Vida so he was a great cook. Vida, however, was trying to learn the art of food, but it wasn't as easy as learning how to be a DJ. Chip didn't have the heart to tell her that her cooking sucked, so he ate everything she prepared, without complaining. She had been so glad when he moved next to her; she often got lonely by herself.

It was curious how things had changed in eight years. Both Madison and Vida had moved out into a shared flat after defeating the Master. After two years, Nick returned and all was well; his adoptive parents and birth parents got on great. Nick was now 28 years old and a motor cross racer. Madison was soon to be 25, had moved out of the flat leaving it to her twin and surprisingly become a singer despite her quiet nature; it seemed that Nick brought out the best in her. Chip was a 25 year-old single guy, a Mystic knight and had a well paying job. Now he lived right next to his ever best friend, Vida Rocca, almost 25 years old, was a professional DJ and single as well. The fifth part of the quintet, Xander Bly, was a 25 year old actor, but two years ago he had gone off to the United Kingdom. He contacted them frequently, but his friends missed him a lot anyway. Clare had disappeared suddenly a year after defeating the Master, without telling anyone and no one had heard from her ever since...

"So, how was your day?" Vida asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"The usual. Getting in trouble, Toby going nuts, complicated charts..." Chip told her, rolling his eyes.

"You're right, the usual," Vida commented with a smile. "Have you heard from Xander lately?"

"No. Last time he called was a month ago. I wonder what he's doing there..."

"Oooh!" Vida exclaimed, as if she remembered something. She went over to get it and ran back to Chip.

"It's from Xander!" she stated happily, opening the letter in her hands quickly. Chip stood up, approached her and started reading it with her.

_Hey V,_

_How have you been? I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write_ _for a while, but I have been very busy... Anyway, guess what! I'm coming back! Actually, I'm arriving this Thursday, so I want to ask you to come and have dinner with us at my new apartment. I have a surprise for you. And I need to ask you a very important question... The only clue I'll give you is that I think it's time for me to settle down._

_So, see ya there, my friend! I can hardly wait!_

_Love,_

_Xander_

_PS: Chip, since I know you always read V's mail, I saved the effort to write to you. And my phone died... again._

"Well that's very thoughtful of him," Chip commented, frowning.

"This is great! Xander's coming back!" Vida squealed almost girly like. She read the letter again. "A very important question? Settle down? What do you think he's talking about?"

"Who knows?" Chip wondered, shrugging. "You know Xander, he always gives bits of information for us to misunderstand everything." But Vida had an idea in mind.

"You don't think that... Well, maybe..."

Chip arched his eyebrows. "You're not thinking about that promise you and him made, are you?" He stared at her. He knew that look. He knew what she was thinking even before she thought about it. "Yes, you are!" he accused.

"Well, it's not that weird to think about it, is it? I mean we did say that if when we turned 25 we were still single, _we_ would get married. He's 25 already and single. And I'll be 25 in a couple of weeks and I definitely haven't got the slightest chance to marry someone else," reasoned Vida.

"That's because you haven't wanted to," Chip told her truthfully. Vida never wanted to date because she 'didn't have the time'.

"You're one to talk," she retorted. Although Chip was popular among girls, he had only a few dates a year and he had never found one girl that he liked enough to go steady.

"Anyway V, you made that promise when we were rangers, that was almost nine years ago. And you two had just broken-up your stormy two months relationship."

"So what? It was serious promise," she replied, frowning.

Chip sighed. "V, do you want Xander to propose?" he asked in a low voice.

"Wha-? No!... I don't know. I mean, Xander is my friend, he has always been, though I'm not going to deny he has always wanted something more..."

"So... In the case he asks you to marry him... What are you going to say?" Chip inquired in his best logical tone.

Vida thought intensely about Chip's question... Would she say yes? Did she want to marry Xander?

"Chip, stop it! Xander is my friend, that's what he'll always be. And that's exactly what I'm going to tell him tomorrow." Chip shook his head. She didn't sound convincing at all.

* * *

Vida didn't know why she was so nervous? It was just a dinner, right? She was going to see one of her best friends again after his brief stay last year. Nor did she know why she was so sure he would talk to her about that promise. Maybe he was going to announce that he was buying a bike and wanted her opinion on it. But then wouldn't he rather ask Nick, who was a motor cross racer? 'Come on, Vida', she scoffed at herself. She tried to push the conviction that had built up since the night before out of her mind, but she couldn't. When she was ready to leave, she had decided that this dinner was to discuss her marriage to Xander.

She heard three knocks on the door: Chip's sign. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She thought her hair was messy and her eyes an ordinary brown... Then she rolled her eyes. Madison was the one who was supposed to worry about looking beautiful. Not her...

"You look great," Chip complimented when Vida opened the door. He always did that.

"Thanks, you too." And he actually did. He was just dressed in casual clothes, but his hazel eyes were bright and his red hair as messy as ever. He had grown into a handsome man, no wonder why every single girl around Briarwood would give her right arm to be with him.

"Shall we go?" he suggested. They had decided they would get a taxi; neither of them was too fond of driving today.

* * *

"Hello Vida, Chip," Udonna greeted, letting them in and hugging them both. Daggeron and Leanbow merely nodded at them in acknowledgement.

"Nick, Madison, Xander! Chip and Vida are here," Leanbow announced to the younger adults. Vida grinned as her twin sister emerged from the living room and hugged her.

"Sis!" she squealed. "Missed you so much!"

"Missed you too after you ditched me for your new husband. So, how's _Bowen_ treating you?" the older twin asked, getting overprotective.

"Madison's fine," her brother in law of a year reassured her, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for asking about me!" Madison giggled and moved on to hug Chip whilst Nick went and hugged Vida and then Chip.

Just then, Xander appeared from the bathroom. He looked like he had just arrived, carrying his jacket on one arm whilst his big suitcase was outside the bathroom door. He was just as she remembered: tall, brown haired and handsome. He was a bit paler too, but that was expected considering he lived in London for two whole years. He hugged his two best friends who had just arrived.

* * *

During dinner, Madison announced that she was three months pregnant, Vida almost murdered Nick and Xander told them about England, his new movies and was making fun of his fellow cast members. etc. He and Nick started talking bikes until Udonna interrupted them.

"Xander, you said you had something important to tell us," she trailed off expectantly. Xander looked over at the former mystic force pink ranger immediately and she started to feel nervous. Was he going to propose to her in front of them all? Well, it wouldn't exactly have surprised her.

"Yes... Well you know I've come back to stay..." he began. Chip was helping Udonna serve coffee. "And during this past year I thought a lot about my life... And decided that I want to settle down, to form a family..." Chip handed Vida a cup of coffee and stood by her side.

"Xander, you're babbling," Nick interrupted, with a smirk. "Spit it out!"

"Fine. I'm getting married." Everybody but Vida and Chip gasped. Xander was looking directly at her. '_I'm getting married?' _she thought. How could he be so sure that she would say yes?

"To who?" Daggeron asked after a long pause. Xander smiled. His eyes were fixed on Vida's.

"Clare." She felt the cup of coffee slipping through her fingers and crashing onto the floor. She was so shocked that she only realized it had fallen when Chip got down, clearing the mess up. Xander didn't seem to notice her reaction due to all the questions that everyone had started to shoot.

"Clare? My cousin Clare?" Nick spluttered.

"Niella's daughter?" Daggeron asked in confusion.

"Where did you find her?" Udonna questioned.

"Is she okay?" Leanbow asked.

"When is she coming back here?" Chip joined in.

"When are you getting married?" the young married couple inquired in unison.

Vida felt Chip's gaze on her. He was obviously studying her reaction. She tried to smile, tried to look happy, but she knew she couldn't possibly fool Charlie Thorn. The man knew her more than she knew herself. But he didn't ask any questions. Bless him.

"OK, if you all calm down, I'll be able to tell you everything," Xander exclaimed, laughing. "Yes Nick, your cousin Clare, yes Niella's daughter, Daggeron. Udonna, I found her six months ago, on the film set, she's a cast member; opposite me. Leanbow, she's fine, don't worry. She's coming tomorrow Chip and we're getting married here next weekend young lovers."

Six months? They'd been reunited six *_months*_ ago? How could he suddenly want to marry someone he had just met again after six and a half years apart?

"I know it seems a little rushed," he explained, as if he had heard her thoughts, "But we're madly in love and perfectly sure of what we're doing."

"Next weekend!? But Xander, that's too soon!" Madison exclaimed, ever the voice of reason.

"I know Maddie, but don't worry about it; we'll have everything ready on time."

"But we haven't seen her in six years, how do we know she's still the same Clare we knew back in our ranger days?" Chip asked, as he was the only one who had the heart to. The others didn't want to assume the worst; Daggeron was like Clare's uncle, Leanbow actually was her uncle, Udonna didn't want to disappoint her sister, Nick believed in his cousin and so did Madison. And Vida was still in shock.

"She hasn't changed a bit. Still the bumbling, loveable Clare she was before. You'll see her again tomorrow as I said. She's arriving in the morning."

Vida didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She couldn't believe Xander was doing that to her. How could he fall in love with another girl? Ever since they were rangers he had been on _her _tail. She had never wanted anything with him. They had tried once and it was a mess. But now she was seeing everything in a different light. He was _hers_ and now Clare of all people was stealing him away.

"So V, won't you say anything?" She jumped when he spoke to her. She didn't know what she was supposed to say.

"Congratulations Xander, I'm so happy for you!" she babbled. Very convincing, Vida. But Xander believed her false words, because he grinned. She felt Chip's disbelief when he looked at her. "Umm... In your letter you said you wanted to ask me something," I added.

"Oh yes! Clare and I talked, and she'd like you to be her Maid of Honour," Xander told her, with shiny eyes.

'What?' her head screamed. Vida couldn't believe this was happening to her. Why not Maddie? She was Clare's cousin-in-law! But of course Clare didn't know that; she didn't come to the wedding! _Pull yourself together, V!_

"I'd love to," she lied, smiling warmly.

"And of course, Chip, I want you to be my best man."

"It would be an honour," she heard Chip's reply. Maybe he even hugged him, but she was not quite sure. She couldn't think or see straight for that matter.

"Do you want to go home?" Chip whispered in her ear a few minutes later. She nodded, thankful. He apologized to their friends, saying Vida had a headache and they got a cab back home. Her flat to be exact.

* * *

She threw her jacket off. Chip stared at her from the living room.

"OK, talk to me," he requested. That was all she needed.

"I can't believe this!" she started, knowing that she wouldn't stop until all her anger was depleted - which wouldn't be anytime soon. Her temper was just as fiery as it had been back when she was the Pink Mystic Force Ranger. "I mean, can you please explain to me how someone with a brain can marry a girl when he only spoke to her again after almost seven years of no contact? For all we know, she could be a completely different person now..." She kept babbling until her mouth went dry.

"I thought you didn't want him to propose to you," Chip countered, when she stopped talking.

"I didn't! But now it's different."

"You're mad because Xander has moved on. He got over you, and now that you've lost him, you want him back." Deep down in her heart, Vida knew Chip was right. But it hurt when he said it out loud.

"You're wrong," she denied, shaking her head, more to herself than him.

"So, you're in love with him. Is that it?"

"Chip, I really need to think right now," she snapped, annoyed. "Alone."

He looked at her for quite a long time.. For a second, she thought he might have been angry, but he merely approached her and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and left without further comments.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I used to be completely stuck between Vida/Xander and Vida/Chip but now I know which one is the best. But of course, you won't find that out yet **** :) Review!**


	2. Engaged too?

**A/N: Hi, people second chapter! I didn't get any reviews but thanks to JuicyJams and foofoomunchkins for the follows. And to Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 for the fave. 55 people have viewed the fanfic (probably mostly me) but I don't know their opinion on it because they didn't review. Please do. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force or any other season for that matter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Engaged?**

After a sleepless night, Vida had reached a conclusion. She had just been a selfish, lousy friend. She should have been happy for Xander and supported him in every way she could. The DJ was embarrassed for her reaction last night. She was Vida Rocca, for God's sake; she had always been the independent, strong one. She wasn't really in love with Xander, was she? In eight years, she hadn't given him that much thought, and now that she knew that he had moved on, she had been having all these strange feelings and he was the only thing on her mind. _No, Vida. You're going to get a hold of yourself and stop acting like a pathetic girly girl. Focus on DJing, focus on the music._

"By the look on your face, I'd say you didn't sleep much last night."

Vida almost fell onto her DJing equipment. She opened her eyes to see who had interrupted her thoughts. She should've known. Chip was standing in front of her desk, with his "I-know-exactly-what-you're-thinking" look.

"Chip, you startled me," she stated. They were at the Rock Porium and she realized she had passed the last hour thinking about Xander instead of practising.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Do you want to go out for lunch today, or will you just stay here and practice your DJ skills, like you always do?" Vida glanced at her watch.

"I'm struggling a little with a new tune." She looked at him. He was giving her a strange look. "Shouldn't you be sparring with Daggeron or something?"

"Yeah, but I though I could drop by, to check if you were scolding yourself for being a pathetic girly girl," he replied smirking.

She gave him an annoyed look. "OK, if you really want to know, I realized I was overreacting. I'm actually happy for Xander." He looked at her, sceptical, so she just ignored him and kept working.

"Fine, I won't steal your precious time any longer. I just came to make sure you haven't forgotten that today is Friday," he said, picking a disk up and spinning it on his finger.

"Chip, I'm not stupid! I don't forget things such as days of the week. I'll be at your place at 8, as usual," Vida snapped, snatching the disk away from him. Why did he always have to know when there was something wrong with her? All it took was one change in her usual behaviour and Chip doomed her forever for it. Like that vampire incident nine years ago.

"OK, see you there then," he said, exiting the shop.

* * *

Xander and his stupid _surprise_ had lost Vida some very valuable DJ hours, so she had to stay until later - she had arrived at Chip's place at half past eight. She didn't bother knocking and just opened the door with the spare key he gave her.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to keep working until now to actually think up a tune. And all because of that git," she ranted, her back turned to the living room while she was hanging my jacket.

"What git?" someone asked. _Someone_ who wasn't Chip. _Someone _who sounded just like...

"Xander!" she exclaimed, staring at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, until she realized he wasn't the only person sitting on Chip's blue couch.

"Hi Vida! I've missed you so much!" She managed to hear before someone cut her breath off, hugging her so tight that she thought her head would roll off.

When she was finally released, Vida had the time to study her. It was the Gatekeeper of the Underworld, Clare. Vida was disappointed; the other woman was taller, prettier and obviously blonder than her... She was a glamorous actress and Xander's fiancee...

"So what's been going on while I've been gone?" Clare chirped cheerfully. Vida was aware that she must have looked horrified. Xander had placed his arm around Clare's waist and was gazing tenderly at her. The former pink ranger scanned the room to look at anything but that scene, and she happened to spot Chip coming out of the kitchen with a roasted chicken.

"V, you're finally here!" he observed, looking at her sheepishly. She smiled dangerously at him, hoping he would get the hint that she was about to torture him to death for what he'd just done.

"Need some help in the kitchen, Chip?" she asked pushing him inside it, away from Xander and Clare's ears.

"How could you do this to me?! How could you not tell me that _they_ would be here tonight?!" she interrogated him, whispering furiously.

"I wanted to give you a surprise, I know that you just can't have enough of them lately," he joked, but realized quickly that she wasn't in the mood for his jokes at the moment. "OK, I'm sorry. Xander called this morning and said he wanted us to get reacquainted with Clare again, so I invited him. Anyway, I thought you said you were happy for him."

"That's not the point!" Vida retorted, through gritted teeth.

"Then what is?" She didn't know what to answer, so she threw daggers at him and stormed into the living room. She was going to show Chip and herself that she wasn't bothered by Xander's fiancée one bit.

"So, Clare," she started, attempting to sound friendly. "Xander told us that he met you again on his film set."

Clare started talking excitedly about their reunion. The other woman wasn't really listening. All she could see was her old teammate's expensive clothes and make-up, her perfect hair and nails and the beautiful engagement ring on her finger._ 'A ring that should be mine', _Vida thought before she could stop herself.

She could sense that Xander was studying her, so she kept smiling and tried to make smart remarks every now and then, for him to realize that maybe Clare could be prettier than her, but not smarter or better than her. Chip interrupted them announcing that dinner was ready.

* * *

"Oh Chip, this is delicious!" Clare complimented. She ate in small bites which reminded Vida of a squirrel. "How did you learn to cook so well?"

"Natural talent," Chip replied, looking smug.

"Well, V, why don't you tell me what you've been up to?" Xander started, looking at her. "You never really told me about your life in your letters. Just the Rock Porium, concerts and famous DJs. And about Chip, of course," he added. Xander had always teased Vida about her habit of talking about Chip constantly, no matter how many times she explained that it was because she was always concerned about him. She knew she often acted like his mother. "How's your love life doing?" Xander asked suddenly.

And then it happened. Vida didn't know what had gotten into her but her brain hadn't been functioning ever since Xander returned, so the words just flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I'm engaged too," she blurted out, so quickly and quietly that she didn't even hear herself. It was obvious that the others did, though; Xander's eyes widened in shock, Clare clapped her hands in excitement and Chip spat out his orange juice.

"Rea-Really?" Xander muttered. She was delighted to see he was taken aback with her revelation. _You just wait, Xander Bly, there's more to come._ "Anyone I know?"

The spontaneous woman thought for a few seconds before answering. Who could she say was her fiancé? She was considering it carefully when she heard a loud cough coming from next to her. That happened to be Chip's sign that she was screwing up. However, she just smiled for everyone to see.

"Sure you know him," she continued, taking Chip's hand in her own. Xander and Chip himself stared at her in shock.

"What?" they asked at the same time. Vida inwardly cursed herself; she was so wrapped up in her story now, that there was no turning back. Not even with a small pang of guiltiness, she glanced over at Chip with love struck eyes which for some reason, wasn't difficult at all... "Come on Chip, _love, _we don't need to hide it from Xander." Chip stared at her, his jaw dropped.

"Is it true Chip?" Xander asked, still not daring to believe it. Vida squeezed her "fiancé's" hand very tightly; an unmistakable sign that if he was wise he'd play along.

"I see you have finished eating," Chip commented, standing up and taking the dishes, avoiding Xander's look. "Vida, would you please help me with these?"

* * *

Upon following him into the kitchen, Vida heard Clare telling Xander how cute Chip and she were. Chip left the dishes in the sink and leaned against it. He crossed his arms and stared at her. She couldn't bear to hold his sharp gaze, so she uncharacteristically looked at her shoes.

"I wish I could say I understand what's going on, but that's not the case," he started, slowly, like a parent talking to a small child. "Care to enlighten me, please?"

"Please Chip, please, please, follow me here, will you?

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked, not raising his voice. "What's gotten into you? We are not engaged!"

"_I_ know we aren't, silly. But Xander doesn't." Chip sighed in frustration. "Listen, I said that to him as a test... Did you see the look in his eyes? He was jealous!" Vida exclaimed.

"He was _shocked_. He just received the news that his only remaining _single _best friends are engaged, and he's the last one to know, _again_. Remember Maddie and Nick? He's probably mad because it's happening to him again!" Chip argued. "What am I saying? No one knows!"

"Listen Chip, I know what I'm doing. I'm just asking you a little favour."

"You are asking me to lie to my best friend just because a fancy of yours."

"It's just a little white lie. Besides, when have I denied you something?"

"That's not fair," he mumbled.

"Look, I just want to test his feelings. If he really is over me, he won't care and he'll marry Clare anyway. If that happens, I'll tell him it was just a wedding joke or something," she reasoned. Chip didn't look convinced. She gave him her best puppy look and started muttering "please, please, please" until she smiled weakly. The power she had over this man was incredible.

"Fine. But just for a week," he agreed.

"Thank you! You're the best," she chimed, kissing him on the cheek.

At that very moment, Xander entered in the kitchen with the rest of the dishes. He blushed when he saw them. Chip was blushing as well, so Vida took a little advantage of the situation.

"Xander, you shouldn't have bothered," she chided, receiving the dishes he had been holding. "Chip and I were about to serve the dessert, weren't we, honey?"

"Y-yes love," Chip muttered.

Xander was pale when they returned to the dining room - Vida was sure that he wasn't pleased with their engagement. Seemingly, her plan was working very well.

"So..." Xander began, clearing his throat. "Since when... When did you... How long have you been... a couple?" Chip looked at her. This was her story, so she had to answer.

"Well, you know Chip and I have always been close, but _six months ago_ we realized that our feelings were much more than just friendship," she lied quickly. God, she was such a good liar, Madison surely wouldn't have been happy about that!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Xander asked. There was a hurt look in his eyes.

"We wanted to _surprise_ you," Vida chanted, using his own tactics against him and aware that her voice was hiding some sort of resentment. "We were planning to go and visit you in London in September, but you came back before. Isn't it great?" The only one that nodded was Clare. She seemed thrilled that Chip and Vida were together.

"It's certainly a surprise. I never thought that _you_, Vida Rocca, would get married," Xander stated. "Especially to Chip," he added. What? She didn't like how that first bit sounded.

"And why's that?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"Well, it's just that you are the least romantic person I know, and I've always thought that you would put your career above such things like marriage," Xander elaborated slowly. "And I thought you saw Chip like your son, more than anything else."

Vida didnt hear the last part because she felt the anger growing inside her at the first sentence. So that's what he had thought about her! He had always been like that! That's why they never got along when they were rangers; he had always known how to push her buttons. And evidently, he still did. He was lucky that Chip had spoken before she could retort.

"You're wrong, Xander," he countered calmly "Vida is very romantic, actually. And she wants to form a family more than anything." Xander didn't reply and a kind of awkward silence filled the room.

"So, V, Xander told me that you agreed to be my Maid of Honour," Clare broke the ice. However Vida wasn't happy. How dare she call her V? Only people close to her could call her that. And Clare most definitely wasn't.

"Yeah," she responded a little harshly.

"It's so cool! Then you can come with me tomorrow to the dressmaker. I'm sure you'd like to try your dress. It's beautiful; you're going to love it! It will be just you and me, you know girl stuff."

_She hated dresses! _Perfect, she had to spend a day out with the bumbling Barbie.

* * *

**A/N: I know I might sound harsh when writing about Clare, but I really need to get the point across of Vida's dislike for her. But really, I love Clare and soon Vida will too. Just not yet. So, WDYT?**


	3. A Bad Day

**A/N: OMG, someone reviewed! I totally love you angie004! Anyways, here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: See chap one.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Bad Day**

That Saturday could have been remembered as one of the worst days of Vida's life. She had tried to avoid going, but Chip had gently reminded her that it was Xander's fiancée and if she couldn't do it for herself, at least she should've done it for him. She hated it when Chip was right.

So, there she was, sat at a café in town, waiting for Clare, who was already half an hour late. Vida had taken her sunglasses with her, so she could shoot Clare death glares and roll her eyes at her without noticing. She had already drunk three cups of coffee. She had felt like she needed all the caffeine in the world to stand the whole day.

Vida had already been through the Maid of Honour thing at her sister's wedding so why did she have to it for Clare? Speaking of Madison, she wondered how long it would have been until Xander told her and Nick about the 'engagement.' She hoped they wouldn't ruin it for her or worse; have a go at her for blatantly lying to Xander and using Chip to achieve her own ends. She had felt a little guilty about that but convinced herself that it was for the greater good.

She had asked Chip to go with her to shop with Clare, but he refused. He was going to pick his own tuxedo with Xander. This of course, made her very nervous. Knowing Xander, he would have planned to ask Chip all the questions that he wouldn't have dared to ask her. And Chip was a really bad liar. She didn't know if he could put up with the story of their engagement. The sound of Vida's phone ringing snapped her out of her stupor. _Maddie_. She gulped and reluctantly pressed answer.

"Hi Maddie!" Vida squeaked.

"Hey V. Now, would you like to tell me how on Earth you're engaged to Chip!?" Madison yelled. Oh-oh, she began to get angry. She may have been quiet but she could argue. That was proven back when Nick had tried to give up on fighting evil.

"Long story... Where do I begin?" She lied straight to Xander yet she couldn't to her twin... Hidiacs!

"Well let's see... begin from when you entered a relationship with Chip!"

"Maddie, take it easy love," Vida heard Nick say in the background. Knowing her sister, she probably calmed down a bit.

"Maddie, I'm sorry but I can't explain now. Call me back at the night?" Vida suggested weakly.

"Fine. But I want answers then, okay?" she demanded firmly.

"Okay, sis, bye, love ya!"

"Love you too, bye." Vida sighed in relief when her sister hung up. She would have more time to fabricate a believable story. But then again this was her twin sister, Madison. She couldn't lie to her...

"Hi, V, are you ready for today?" came the bubbly voice of Clare, the Gatekeeper, who interrupted Vida's thoughts.

"Hello, Clare," she greeted her, politely. She decided not to mention anything about her lateness and followed her through the boutiques while she chatted without interruption.

* * *

In less than ten minutes, Vida had learnt that Xander's fiancée was indeed still the same Clare from eight years ago. She had run from Briarwood to search for true love. She and Xander had found a nice house on the outskirts of London, and that's where they planned to live after marriage. The worst part of it was when she kept mentioning how _fantastic_ Xander was, how _charming_, _cute_, _lovely_. . .

She made it sound like Xander really loved her. She was so naïve; Xander couldn't possibly love her for real, he was just infatuated or something... Dazzled by her sudden beauty. Of course she had always been pretty, whether Vida liked it or not, but now she was just gorgeous. Vida thought she couldn't compare with that even with her spontaneous highlights and awesome DJ skills. She'd make sure Xander realized that he was making a mistake.

Finally they entered the boutique, where a French dressmaker started taking Vida's measurements. "You have a slim waist and long legs," the dressmaker commented, writing some notes down.

"V, what colour would you like?" Clare asked, looking at cloth samples. Vida rolled her eyes. What did she care about the colour? She was going to try on a dress that she wasn't going to wear because she was going to stop that ridiculous wedding.

"I think pink would go lovely with your skin, hair and eyes," suggested the dressmaker. Pink? She hated pink! But for some reason, she found that didn't care anymore.

"Sure. I like pink," she lied, not interested at all.

The woman nodded and started looking for a dress. Ten minutes later Vida had a beautiful strapless pink dress on. Clare clapped happily and Vida looked at herself in the mirror. It was an incredible dress; she didn't deny it, although she felt it was a little too tight.

"Nonsense," Clare scoffed, when Vida had pointed it out. "You look amazing. I've already bought regular blue dresses for my other maids, including Maddie."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Xander and I decided that your dress should be special, because you're the most important maid. You're my Maid of Honour!" she chirped with a warm smile.

Okay, the former pink ranger admitted to herself that she _did_ feel flattered, but she didn't show it. Instead, she eyed herself in the mirror again.

"Do I have to use high heels?" she asked, suddenly horrified. She truly hated those shoes, honestly, she always tripped when she wore them.

"Please no, we don't want you falling in your way through the altar," came Xander's smug voice. Vida turned around to face him. He was grinning, like he always had when he teased her. She didn't realize he had been standing there.

"Ha-ha, thank you Xander," Vida scolded him playfully.

"By the way, you look really great in that dress," he praised. She started to feel nervous with his stare. She was pretty sure she was blushing, so she turned her back to them.

"We'll take it," Clare said. Within minutes Vida was in her regular outfit again.

"Did you two have fun shopping?" Xander asked, when they got out of the boutique. _Sure_.

"Oh, honey, we had such a great time!" Clare exclaimed, excited, "V and I caught up, she's great!"

"Of course she is," Xander nodded, winking at Vida. "That's why she's my best friend." Xander and Clare were holding hands and that was making her uncomfortable... And angry. She had to leave.

"Well, it's been lovely to share this morning with you, Clare," she lied. She hoped that didn't sound too formal? "I see you later, I guess."

"What? You're not going to have lunch with us?" Xander inquired, looking a bit disappointed.

"Ehr... I'm sorry. I can't. I have to be somewhere else."

"Where?" he demanded. He could never take no for an answer could he?

"Work," she replied, biting her lip.

"It's Saturday," he argued, "I know perfectly well that you wouldn't work on weekends." _Right_. She had already told him that she hated working on weekends unless it was an exclusive concert or something. "Uhm, well..." she started, trying to find a good excuse, but his piercing gaze blocked her mind.

"Oh, I know," Clare exclaimed, giggling.

"You know what?" Vida snapped involuntary.

"You're going to meet Chip, aren't you? A romantic lunch just for you two. We can certainly understand that, can't we Xan?" But 'Xan' didn't seem very pleased at Clare's theory. So, the DJ decided to play along with her.

"You caught me," she chirped, somewhat shyly. "Well I don't want to make Chip wait..."

"You say hi to Chip for me," Xander told her in a whisper. She nodded and was about to go when he spoke again "Oh, V, we'd like you and Chip to go out with us tonight. You know a double date; so you can get more reacquainted with Clare-bear." CLARE-BEAR? Seriously, when did that start? Vida would have loved to decline, but the pleading look in his eyes got the best of her.

"That would be great."

* * *

"Come on!"

"I told you, I can't."

"Please Chip!" She was almost begging him.

"V, you know if I could go, I would, but today I can't," he protested, sighing.

"Why?"

"Because... I have something else to do," he replied, blushing a little.

For a single second, Vida's mind stopped thinking about Xander and that night. Chip was hiding something for her, something he had never achieved to do. And there wasn't going to be a first time.

"And may I know what that something is?" He avoided her eyes and kept eating.

"You have a DATE, don't you?" she spat accusingly. He didn't respond. "Chip." Still more silence. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"Fine, I do have a date, OK?" he admitted, frustrated, pushing his plate away.

Normally, Vida would be delighted at the idea of Chip having a date, but not now, not in the situation she was in.

"I can't believe you! How can you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?" he asked, looking confused.

"Chip, you're supposed to be my fiancé! Can you imagine what'll happen if Xander sees you with another woman?"

"Ok, first of all, what are the odds that Xander will see me? And second, I only supported your ridiculous story with Xander because I didn't want you to make a fool of yourself in front of him, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to pretend I'm your fiancé 24 hours of the day. I got a life too, you know?" he replied, with his usual calm tone, though I could sense he was a little angry.

"What are you talking about? You never date! Why did you have to start just when I need you the most? Don't you see I need to go out with them tonight? It's going to be a great chance for Xander to notice the big difference between his fiancée and me!"

"Then why don't you go alone?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea, Chip!" she said sarcastically. "I don't want to be a third wheel. How do you think I feel when Xander is all cute with her?"

"I don't see why my presence there would change that."

"He is jealous of you, I can tell. And besides, you would be there for moral support."

"Sounds great," Chip commented. "But, no thanks."

"What's the matter with you?" Vida asked, not believing what she heard. Did Chip say no? _To her_?

"Why? Because for once I won't do what you ask me to?" he asked. He started to become upset.

"You're being selfish!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"_I'm_ being selfish? Vida, what's gotten into you? You're not like this. You're usually a strong, independent woman and now you're acting like some sort of love sick puppy. You're obsessed with Xander. Can't you see he's happy?"

"He's not happy. He can't be happy with her. She's just a fling!" she yelled. "Fine, don't help me. I can do this on my own. I don't need lousy friends like you! I hope everything goes well with your date!" She blurted out, furiously and walked out of his apartment and slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And review please :)**


	4. Worse Night

**A/N: This story will be updated weekly. So here's chapter four.**

**j'amieleprintemps: I know he is so sweet, isn't he? And I've kept him true to that in this chapter.**

**angie004: Your second review on this! Well, I hope you agree with which pairing it will end up with :) But that's still at least 10 chapters away, so don't worry I'm not rushing it at all.**

* * *

After Vida's horrible day a much worse night followed. She had just arrived to her apartment after leaving Chip's when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal Xander, who smiled at her.

"Hi, how was your lunch?" he asked.

"Terrific," she lied, trying to smile.

"Are you OK? You look a little bit tense," Xander observed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Tense? What gives you that idea?" she replied. Vida had always evaded that question when she couldn't provide an answer and Xander had known it. But he didn't press the subject.

"I'm here about tonight," he told her.

"Oh yeah... We can't make it, Xander, I'm sorry," she apologised, remembering her argument with Chip.

"What? Why?"

"Chip has this... work thing, he said he couldn't miss it and he was really sorry."

"That sucks," Xander commented, "But you can come alone, can't you?"

What was wrong with men? Don't they understand women usually hate to be third-wheels? Especially when they were _in love_ with the guy and _despised_ the girl. Xander noticed her hesitation and put on his pleading look – the very same one he used to get her to do his shifts at the Rock Porium, in their ranger days, so he could go out with some random girl.

"Fine," she gave in, sighing.

"You're the best!" he replied, grinning. "I'll pick you up at 8," and with that he disappeared.

* * *

It turned out that Xander had decided to show Briarwood to Clare, because apparently she never actually saw it properly as she used to spend all her time in the magical world. The five of them used to do this once every year, just going round Briarwood, sometimes with another friend, like LeeLee or Phineas (usually both). But this time, Chip wasn't here and Vida had to put up with _her_.

Although Vida had always loved the annual trip, she wasn't having fun. Not only because she had to bear Xander's love demonstrations to Clare, but also because she felt guilty about the way she had treated Chip.

She knew he was right; she was being selfish, obsessive and unfair. What was happening to her? You know, a lot of things have changed since Mystic Force. Back then, Chip was the crazy, cute one and she was the stubborn and mad one. They rarely ever got into fights and he was the only one – besides Madison- who she was sweet to. Now, she seemed to go off on him about the most stupid things. Like that fight in his apartment.

When they were rangers, she thought that she had to be always strong for Chip. He needed her. That Soul Specter incident had scared the life out of her as well as when he threw himself in the way for her when she was a vampire. Xander was a different matter. With him she had always been the same, because he didn't need her in the way Chip did. Besides, their relationship had always been a flirtatious one. But her friendship with Chip was perfectly platonic.

Vida liked the way things were with him. He was the only one with whom she could show her sensitive side, the only one she'd let witness her little hysterical episodes – he'd seen more of those than Madison ever did. She trusted Chip more than she trusted herself. Especially during the past few years, with Nick and Madison living their own life and Xander away in London, their friendship had become even more impossibly strong. So how could she have said all those horrible things to him? Particularly after Chip has always been there for her, having always done anything she asked.

"Did you have a fight with Chip?" Clare asked suddenly, looking at the former pink ranger. They were walking through the main avenue, Xander between the two of them.

She was surprised at the question. "Excuse me?"

"You have a frown on your face. Actually, you've had it all night and you've barely spoken. If you ask me, the only thing that could've caused it is a lover's tiff."

Xander also looked at his close friend, interested. "Did you?"

"No," Vida lied, shaking her head "I haven't fought with Chip. I was just thinking about this trouble I had at a recent concert..."

"OK, OK, understood," Xander replied, lifting his hand "For once, I don't want to hear you talking about your music, V, please." He stopped walking, pointing at a pub. "What would you ladies say if I invited you to have a couple of drinks?"

"Sounds great, Xan," Clare agreed.

Vida decided to forget about Chip for a while... she would apologize to him later. Anyways, this was her chance to make Xander notice her. As soon as they were sitting on the table and they had received their drinks, she directed all her attention to Xander.

"Being out together brings back so many memories," she commented slowly.

Xander eyes lit up. "Sure it does."

They started to talk about their ranger days. They remembered the good times: meeting Daggeron, working at the Rock Porium, taking Phineas to the city to sort out his toothache, riding Fireheart, all of them ganging up on Xander with buckets full of paint, Nick's crazy family reunion, when Xander turned into a tree...

* * *

An hour later, they were still laughing and Vida had completely forgotten about Clare. Obviously Xander had also, because he didn't even talk to her – except when they were talking about the shocking family revelations. Since she didn't understand most of what they had been talking about she remained silent, smiling, laughing quietly at some times. Every once in a while she had tried to make a remark, but they didn't really pay attention to her. The other woman had all the glory. Xander was hers, _again_.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!" Xander exclaimed, when Vida had reminded him about the time they went to prom. She had gone with Chip because all the girls thought he was weird and Xander took Madison because Vida made him – she didn't trust any of the psychos who asked her innocent sister to go with them. They were only after one thing... Anyway, when they swapped partners, Chip danced with Madison and Xander danced with Vida, stumbling the whole way through. He was actually even worse than Chip.

"You always were a horrible dancer!" Vida croaked, through laughs but they were dying down as soon as she thought about Chip... he had looked so cute and adorable in that superhero costume.

"Wrong. I _was_ a bad dancer," Xander corrected her, becoming serious, although his eyes were still smiling. "Until Clare-bear."

Clare-bear? What did she have to do in their conversation? Vida looked at her across the table and noticed that she had reached Xander's hand and grabbed it. He seemed to realize she was there and kissed her hand. The single woman shuddered when she saw that.

"Actually that's how we met," Clare told her rival in love. "We were rehearsing a scene together, for the movie. Our first scene together actually, where we found each other again..."

"We tried to dance and were complete disasters at the beginning," Xander continued.

"It took a while for us to get the hang of it-"

"-but we did, eventually."

Vida looked at them in complete disgust. Now they were finishing each others sentences? It almost made her sick when Xander leaned in to kiss her lips tenderly. She felt a rush of anxiety and stood up violently. The couple snapped their heads, surprised at her violent movement.

"I'm sorry... I gotta go," she gushed out hastily, grabbing her coat. Her hands were shaking.

"Why? It's still early," Xander observed, frowning.

He squeezed Clare's hand. Vida's mind suddenly filled with thoughts of what they would have done had they been alone. She was obviously bothering them, but Xander would never admit that. She felt the frustrated tears brimming in her eyes. She wouldn't let him see her like this.

"I'm really tired," she told him truthfully, her voice almost a whisper. "I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" She smiled sadly. That Sunday they would have to attend to a lunch organized by Udonna and Leanbow to "become acquainted" with the other bridesmaids and all that stupid wedding stuff.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Xander suggested. Vida knew he wouldn't enjoy doing that. For a second she thought of saying yes, but then her good side took over.

"Xander, have you forgotten I can get a cab?" she said, trying to make it sound like a joke. Her voice sounded bitter, though. "Bye guys!"

* * *

Instead of going to her apartment, she had gone to the corridor, outside Chip's place. Tears had won the battle and they were running furiously down her cheeks. She felt so stupid, and she hated to be crying. When did she become so... girly? She remembered Chip was angry at her, so it didn't feel right to just open the door with the spare key. But she needed a friend, and the only one available was Chip.

Vida knocked three times – their signal. She was already sobbing. He didn't open the door. He knew it was her; nobody else would knock at his door like that. Suddenly, she remembered the main reason of their argument. He had a date, how could she have forgotten? She looked at her watch. It was just 11, he was probably still out. Still crying she turned her back to his door, walking towards hers, when it opened. She turned around and saw Chip popping his head out.

"I'm sorry Chip, I forgot you were busy," she apologised. He looked at her and realized she had been crying. She saw his hazel eyes full of concern.

"What happened, V?" he asked, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Nothing, don't worry," she lied, trying to wipe her tears but failing miserably. She began to sob again and Chip pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Come in," he said gently, his arm around her shoulders.

When she entered his apartment she saw his date sitting in a couch on the living room with a cup of coffee in her lap. She stared at Vida, a little bit scared.

"Umm... This is my friend Vida, the one I talked you about," Chip introduced, a little uncomfortable. The girl nodded. She was very pretty. Long, black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Chip sat Vida down on the couch and ran to give her a glass of water. She buried her face in her hands. She heard Chip whispering to the girl and then she heard the door shut. She lifted her head and noticed that the other girl wasn't there anymore.

"Where... did... she...go?" she asked guiltily, between sobs.

"Julia went home," he answered simply, kneeling beside her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Chip, I ruined your date. If you want, I can leave and..."

"Shh. Stop babbling," he hushed. "I'm not going to let you alone in the state you're in."

She started crying louder. After all she had said to him that afternoon, he was still comforting her, putting her above himself. What would she have done without Chip? He hugged her and stroked her hair. She told him between sobs what had happened. How Xander was completely over her, no matter how she tried to get his attention. He was blinded by Clare and Vida was going to lose him. Chip didn't say anything and just listened. She knew he disapproved of her actions, but he had the tact to not mention it. They stayed in silence for a very long time, and she must have fallen asleep, because she didn't remember anything else about that day.

* * *

**A/N: Sad chapter I know. There's gonna be a mad Maddie in the next chap, so things won't get any better for our V yet. Review.**


	5. Won't give up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people :)**

**angie004: I kinda made Vida a bit too lovesick in this one but I think Chip is perfectly in character.**

**j'amieleprintempts: I'm glad you're so interested in it. Enjoy!**

**dark44shadows: Okay, don't worry, I'll never give up on this one :)**

* * *

At first, when Vida woke up, she didn't know where she was. She was on a bed in a big bedroom that took her five seconds to recognize as Chip's. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the alarm clock that Chip had on his bedside. 9 a.m.

How did she get here? The former pink ranger was still wearing the clothes she had worn last night. She made an effort to remember. Images of herself with Xander and Clare out and about in Briarwood plopped into her head. She had gone to Chip's apartment that night and he had comforted her. She must have fallen asleep.

Vida stood up and walked to the living room. The first thing she saw was a blanket on the couch. So that was where Chip had slept.

"Good morning." Chip's voice chirped from the kitchen. She went there and saw that he had made breakfast: coffee, eggs, bread and sausages. He was already dressed up.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night?" Vida asked in reply, yawning. "At least you should have left me sleeping on the couch instead of putting me in your bed."

Chip chuckled. "OK, first, I don't appreciate to be scolded so early in the morning, and second, I didn't mind sleeping on the couch." That was Chip; never complaining. Vida wanted to hug him.

"Well can you let me borrow a robe or a gown or something?" she requested. "I feel really uncomfortable with the same clothes I wore last night."

"Sure, there's one in the bathroom," he replied. "Hurry up, it'll get cold." She nodded, leaving for the bathroom. "By the way," she heard him shout, "You should consider combing your hair!"

Vida looked at herself in the mirror. She looked as if she had just stuck her fingers in the socket. Her hair resembled a massive bush; she could have been confused for Matoombo! But, just to tease Chip, she decided to leave it that way. She took off her clothes and put on his big bath gown. It was yellow and had "Mystic Knight" written in black letters at the back.

Then she heard a phone ringing. It dawned on her. She had forgotten to call Maddie back the previous night. She answered it.

"Hi," she spoke, sounding guilty.

"Hi sis. You were supposed to call last night! Remember?" Madison exclaimed.

"Yes..."

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU!?" Vida was about to ask why her sister was so mad about a phone call but then she thought that it must've been the pregnancy hormones.

"Don't get _**Mad**_die _**mad**_, V. She's pregnant," Nick grumbled, meaning that his wife probably had a go at him too. "Okay, okay jeez!" he muttered, after Vida heard a slap and violent shuffling.

"Ya know what? We're coming over to visit!" Madison spat.

"You- you can't..." Vida panicked.

"Why not?" her sister asked.

"Because... I'm not at home..."

"Where are you then? You can't be at work," Madison replied.

"Umm, at Chips..." Vida mumbled but her twin heard it loud and clear.

"At Chips?! Vida Rocca! Don't tell me you slept with him!"

"I knew they were mad about each other," Nick teased. Vida snickered as she could imagine Maddie glaring at _Bowen_.

"I didn-" Vida began.

"I don't want to hear it," the former blue ranger cut her off. "We'll talk later!" She ended the phone call, leaving Vida wondering how dangerous she'd be if she was ever pregnant.

* * *

The DJ had just returned to the kitchen when they heard a knock on the door. Chip looked at her and shrugged, not knowing who could be this early in the morning. However, Vida almost stopped breathing. Surely, her sister hadn't decided to come over now? Chip sprinted to the door and Vida followed him, both anxious and curious. He opened the door.

Anybody could've guessed who was standing there. Xander. With a bag of doughnuts in his hand.

"Hi Chip!" the former green ranger greeted cheerfully. "I was thinking that maybe we could share breakf-" he had just realized Vida was there. The smile disappeared from his face as he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Um, I didn't know you were busy, I can come back later," he babbled, blushing. He avoided looking her in the eyes.

Then it hit her. Of course. He must have thought that she had spent the night with Chip. After all, she _was_ wearing his bath gown and her hair was a _mess_. And she was there at 9 a.m. on a Sunday. Chip must have realized what Xander was thinking too.

"Oh no, don't worry Xander," he said. Vida mentally thanked her best friend for not mentioning anything about his mistake. "Please come in, we were about to have breakfast, you can share it with us."

Xander came in, still looking dead serious and Vida was irritated. Why was he acting like that? He had his Clare-bear so he didn't have the right to act that way just because she had spent the night with her fiancé. Or so he thought. Anyway, the look he gave her reminded her of her desire to see him apart from that girl. Damn him. Last night she was so determined to forget about him. But now... Something in his eyes told her not to give up.

"Chip, maybe Xander needs to talk to you, if you want I can leave you guys alone," I offered, hoping that it wouldn't be the case.

"No, V, actually I would like you to stay... Then we can have breakfast like we used to before I went to the UK," Xander said. He was still a little bit red and she noticed that her clothing was making him uncomfortable.

"Well, since you two are already dressed, I think I'll go to my apartment, have a quick shower and come back," she said.

"But..." started Chip.

"The breakfast won't turn cold, Chip, we have magic, remember?" she chided, cutting him off. "You can use this couple minutes to do your guy talk or whatever." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek – to annoy Xander- and ran off.

* * *

Vida returned fifteen minutes later and found the guys laughing hysterically about something. She got her breakfast, used a spell to heat it and started eating.

"What?" she asked, after eating up a sausage. The two men fell silent for a while. They looked at her for a second and started laughing again. She frowned and gave them a glare. She hated when they did that. It made her felt left out.

"Don't give us that look," Xander whined, shuddering. "It's scary." Vida realized they weren't going to tell her anything, so she dropped the subject.

"You know, it's kinda weird seeing you two together," Xander commented suddenly, becoming serious again and shifting his gaze from Chip to Vida.

Chip cleared his throat. However, Vida wasn't going to let this perfect chance pass by. She grabbed his hand over the table and squeezed it.

"Yeah, it was weird for us too at the beginning," she began. "But now it just seems like it was meant to be." That sounded so natural, even Vida herself was surprised. Xander took a sip of coffee and stared at Chip, as if expecting him to add something.

"Eehr..." Chip scratched his head, not really knowing what to say. "So, tell us about lunch," he said quickly.

Vida kicked him under the table. He winced. Why did he have to change the subject? She had Xander's attention on them and Chip had to ruin it. She felt like strangling him.

Xander grimaced. "Don't even remind me about it."

"Why?" Vida asked immediately. He didn't look pleased about having to talk about it, but he put his cup down and stared at them.

"Well, it's not that I don't like Clare-bear's friends. In fact they are pretty nice people," Xander lied. "The thing is..." he made a pause, obviously looking for the right words to continue. "The thing is they are a little bit snobbish. They have a lot of money, and you know I'm different from other rich people. They were born rich whereas I worked hard for it."

Yeah, Vida knew that. Although Xander was rich now, he always felt uneasy around people with high social status. The truth was that Xander had spent his whole school life wanting to be rich, and now that he was earning a lot of money thanks to his acting and modelling, he had realized he didn't need that much.

"That's not all," Xander added, "Clare-bear's friends can be really annoying – they never stop talking - and one of them keeps trying to convince me to stay in England permanently. She's a director so she's even offered me the lead role in an upcoming movie."

Chip's jaw dropped in amazement. "What? Xander, that's incredible!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is, but I don't want to live in the UK anymore. I like being here, with my family and friends," Xander said.

"You're totally right," Vida agreed hastily. She knew that Xander was starring in an action movie in Briarwood, called 'Magical Source, Mystic Force!' and he was really excited about it. He was obviously playing himself. Xander smiled at Vida (she loved his smile!) and glanced at his watch.

"Jesus, it's late!" he drank the rest of his cup of coffee and stood up. "I have to pick up Clare-bear. I'll see you there!" he said. He walked towards the door and Vida ran after him.

"Xander, you forgot your coat," she stated, giving it to him. He grabbed it and opened the door. He was going to leave, but he turned around and did something that knocked her off her feet.

He kissed her. Not like that! He was still engaged of course! He kissed her _on the cheek_. But it was a kiss anyway, and Xander never did that stuff to her ever since their break up 9 years ago.

She closed the door touching her cheek like a fifteen year old. She must've had a really goofy grin on her face, because when Chip got out of the kitchen and looked at her, he gave her an amused look.

"What?" he asked. "Did you win the lottery or something?"

"Chip, I've made up my mind," she announced formally.

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm going to stop Xander's wedding."

Chip's face fell. "I though after what happened last night you have decided to quit that crazy idea," he complained.

"Well, I had, but now I'm really sure, Chip. Xander loves _me_. Besides, you heard him. He would never be happy with a snobbish wife." Chip shook his head.

"Are you going to help me?" Vida asked sweetly.

"What? No way, I'm not going to ruin my best friend's life."

"You'll be ruining _my _life if you don't, and I am your best friend too!" she replied stubbornly. Chip sighed. There she was, doing it again. How could she force Chip to get in the middle of this? "Fine, listen, you'll only have to keep pretending you're my fiancé, OK?"

He didn't answer, but since he rolled his eyes like four times, she knew he was going to do it.

* * *

The "engagement lunch" was being held in the manor where Clare and Xander would live after they got married. Scratch that, where they _would_ have lived, key word being _would_.

It was an incredible Victorian house indeed with at least 20 rooms. But the most impressive part of it was the garden which was huge. It seemed as if it even had a river running through it.

"Beautiful isn't it, Leanbow?" Udonna asked her husband.

"Impressive," he replied, smiling at her as she returned it.

"Wow!" Jenji shrieked.

"Xander, this place is huge!" Daggeron commented, as Vida and Chip approached them. It looked like Xander was showing the four around.

"Look!" Udonna said, as she spotted the younger pair. "Congratulations!" She hugged them both.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Jenji exclaimed, pretending to be angry. "We do know how to keep a secret, you know?" Chip and his fake grin didn't cover the crimson colour on his face.

"You've finally arrived," Xander said. "My parents are driving me crazy asking about you two." Seeing the annoyed look on Chip's face, Xander shrugged, "I'm really sorry," he apologized.

Poor Chip. He couldn't lie well under pressure, especially to a good (if not best) friend's parents. Vida didn't think she could either. Xander led them to a long table with a white blanket, where a big number of people were sitting.

"You're here!" an excited Clare chirped, hugging Chip and Vida. She started introducing them to her friends, all rich heirs and heiresses as well as actors and models.

They seemed delighted with the newly 'engaged' couple's presence and started to shoot annoying questions. Xander's parents joined in. They loved Xander's parents but the thought of lying again was too much. Chip grabbed Vida's hand and they excused themselves.

Xander and Clare waved them over for a chat when they heard a squeal from behind.

"You guys, congrats!" It was Leelee. She ran to them, followed by an amused Nikki. Through her eyes rolled happy tears. "Xander told us all about it. Why didn't you tell us? I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations, Chip, Vida," Nikki said politely. "I can't say I'm surprised, though," she added, winking. "That vampire incident said it all." Vida raised her eyebrow whilst Chip looked away as if to hide his face.

She knew that he didn't want to lie to more of their friends. He had a half smile on his face and gave her an annoyed look. She could read "I'm gonna kill you for this" in his brown eyes.

"So when's the wedding?" Leelee asked.

"Leelee, leave them alone," Nikki rescued the 'couple' chuckling at her daughter. "Let's find your stepfather and hubbie!" Vida and Chip sighed in relief as the women went to look for Toby and Phineas respectively.

* * *

Vida ran off to the bathroom after catching a glimpse of blue. She needed to avoid her sister at all costs. Unfortunately, when she exited the bathroom Madison was standing right there.

"So, what's this about you being engaged to Chip?" she asked, hands on her stomach fondly.

"Well... you see... long story. One day Chip just came up to me and-" Vida stuttered. She was horrible at lying to her sister. Madison knew her inside and out.

"Just popped the question?" she supplied. Vida nodded overzealously. "Right, now can you tell me the truth?" The short haired woman sighed. She should've known that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Okay... Maddie, you know how I went out with Xander when we were rangers?" she asked. Her sister nodded. "I'm in love with him. So when he and _Clare_," Vida practically spat the name out, "came round to Chip's for lunch, I went on a whim and said that Chip and I were engaged!" When she finished, Madison was glaring at her.

"And Nick thinks spontaneous is good," she muttered.

"Sis, don't tell me you're mad at me for falling in love. I didn't react like this when you and Nick-"

"Nick and I are different! We're actually in love!" Madison declared passionately. Vida lost it at this point.

"And Xander and I aren't? He loves me and I'm trying to make him see that before he makes the biggest mistake of his life!" Vida yelled.

"V, his biggest mistake was turning himself into a tree," the former blue ranger corrected her sister and former teammate.

"By spraying himself with what? Something that Clare made! Doesn't that tell you something? She's not right for him!" Vida screeched. "I was there for him when he lost all hope! Just like you and the man you love!" Usually, this pair of sisters never fought. But this was an exception; one of them was lovesick and the other was pregnant. All their hormones had hit the roof.

"Enough!" Nick yelled, breaking the fight up. Both his wife and sister in law stared at him incredulously. Since when had he been there? "Chip was wondering where you were V, so I came to find you. What's this about?"

"Vida's pretending to be engaged to Chip!" Madison exclaimed. Nick looked shocked for a few seconds but then shook his head disbelievingly. He was stood behind his wife, with his arms around her waist. Their hands were joined together on Madison's stomach, as if they could feel their unborn child. Vida felt a pang of sadness and jealousy.

"So I can have this one day!" Vida blurted out, pointing at the couple. "If Xander marries Clare, I'll never have this happiness!" Madison rolled her eyes and Vida glared at her. Why wasn't she taking it seriously?

"She's not mad at you because of your infatuation with Xander," Nick started.

"I'm disappointed in you because you're using Chip like this!" Maddie finished.

"What? He doesn't mind," Vida lied.

"V, you're hurting him..." Nick said.

"How will this possibly hurt him?" Vida inquired, positively confused.

"It's so obvious! Open your eyes..." Madison trailed off. "Let's go Nick." The couple walked off, hand in hand, leaving Vida confused.

* * *

Later, during the cocktail, Vida spotted Xander alone in a corner. It was her chance, since Chip was overwhelmed by two of Clare's friends who were shamelessly flirting with him. She knew that he was going to hate her for leaving him alone with them but she had to do it. Anyway, for some reason she felt guilty around Chip, ever since Madison and Nick had confronted her about her game. She walked to Xander slowly.

"Hi," she greeted, giving him a glass of champagne.

"Thank you, I needed this," he replied, taking it. "So what do you think so far?"

"About what? The house, Clare's friends or your wedding?"

"Everything," he responded, after a pause.

"The house it's magnificent. You could put all Briarwood's homeless people in here."

Xander looked down. "I know. I think that as well. It's way too big for just the two of us."

"Did you tell Clare what you think?"

"Kind of. I mentioned how much it would take just to clean it. She suggested that we could bring two of her magical butlers," Vida made a face and Xander smiled. "I told her that you would kill me if I had butlers in my house."

"You really told her that? What do I have to do with your newlywed life?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she was delighted.

"You hated how Matoombo was under the Ten terror's control. And how the Master enslaved Leanbow for 19 years, turning him into Koragg."

"Oh," Vida replied, kinda disappointed. But at least, he considered her feelings...

"But I know how much she likes this manor. She used to spend every summer here during her career." So that's where Clare had been hiding. No wonder they couldn't find her.

"So, you gave in," Vida stated.

"Yes. I mean, I'm not going to make a fuss about something this small. If it makes her happy, I'm OK with it." Wasn't he so sweet? Vida was certain that Clare didn't deserve him! "What about Clare-bear's friends?" Xander asked when he saw that his best friend wasn't hadn't said anything else.

"One of her guy friends is alright. But the rest are manwhores. And the girls..."

"I know! They're just a bunch of bitches." Vida gave a smirk reserved for every time he said bad words and he laughed. "That's why Clare-bear suggested you should be her maid of honour," he added. Vida was going to say something but they were interrupted.

"Xan, I finally found you!" Clare chimed, smiling. "I should have known you were hiding among the bushes. Come on, it's time to eat," she said. "Are you having a good time, V?" she asked, while she took Xander's arm. She nodded and followed them.

* * *

Clare had taken her to a seat beside Chip. They were in front of Xander's parents, as well as Nick's and Daggeron. Jenji was in the lamp, on the table. Chip shot Vida a death glare when she sat down.

"I can't believe you," he muttered in a whisper.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"How could you leave me alone with them?" he whined, pointing to the two women who were looking at him and giggling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you needed some time alone with your fans," she teased, but Chip didn't find it funny this time. What happened to him? He usually loved bragging about his ranger days.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this, you know?" he threatened frowning.

"Oh yeah? How exactly?" Vida challenged him, smiling.

"Just watch," he replied.

"Oh, you two look so lovely together!" Mrs Bly commented, looking at Chip and Vida. "Tell me darling, how did you manage to catch such a charming man?" She was going to answer, but Chip beat her to it. He smiled at her wickedly.

"Actually, Mrs Bly, it wasn't that easy for her," he interjected casually. "You see, V had this huge crush on me ever since we were rangers."

Vida gasped. Xander arched an eyebrow and looked at her in shock. She was aware that her cheeks were turning red.

"So, she spent nine years following me until I finally noticed her." Chip knew how much Vida hated those desperate girls who grovelled on the ground for a guy! She knew he was torturing her. "Didn't you, _honey_?" he asked, smiling sweetly at her and patting her hand.

"Yeah..." she answered, not daring to look at Xander's startled face.

"Well you do make a cute couple," Clare observed. "When are you getting married?"

"We don't know yet," Chip replied, squeezing Vida's knee painfully. "It took me a while to convince her that we should get married. My lovely Vida wanted us just to live together, but I've always preferred to do things the right way."

That was it. All the older adults were looking at her disapprovingly. She had to pinch herself to keep herself from breaking Chip's neck. He knew she would never suggest anything like that, she actually believed in virginity until marriage! But he was determined to embarrass her in front of that crowd. Vida even felt Mrs Bly's gaze fixed on her. Chip's revenge was going way too far. She sank in her seat, wishing that lunch would be over soon...

* * *

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Vida exclaimed, throwing pillows at Chip's head.

"Well you deserved it!" he retorted, dodging the pillows. "You involve me in this mess and then leave me alone with those girls!"

"Did you see Xander's face? How could you say I fancied you back when we were rangers? I went out with for two months during those days! Now he will think I only did it because I wanted to forget about you or something!" Vida yelled, throwing another pillow at him.

"Didn't you?" He teased with a grin, but it faded when she grabbed the remote. He lifted his hands. "OK, OK, maybe I went too far. Don't worry, I can explain to Xander I was just joking."

They were back at Chip's apartment. After lunch, Vida had made excuses to get out of there. Her face was still red, although she didn't know if it was because of the embarrassment or the anger.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Chip asked. "When you told everyone I was your fiancé I didn't throw anything at you, even when you deserved it. What about my embarrassment to have to lie to people who are like my family?"

He was right, again. But she was too stubborn to admit it, so she made an annoyed sound and left. She came home and into her own living room. She grabbed a glass of water. It wasn't that bad. She could've told Xander that Chip was mad at her for leaving him alone with those girls. And hopefully Mrs Bly would get over it soon as well as the other older adults. After all, she couldn't have her future mother in law thinking she was some kind of slut.

"I see you came for an apology," she grumbled before opening the door. But it wasn't Chip, it was Xander. "Oh, hi," Vida chanted, smiling and feeling stupid.

"Hi." She invited him to come in, but he shook his head. "No, thanks, I'm only passing by. I just wanted to invite you to have lunch with me tomorrow. And don't say you have work to do, I've already spoken to Toby. Come on, it'll be just you and me, for old time's sake."

How could she say no? Them two having lunch alone together. It was like her dream come true.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this one was long wasn't it. What are your thoughts?**


	6. A talk with Xander

**A/N: Here's chapter six! Wow, I started this after my other PR fanfic and I'm already ahead on this one!**

**j'amieleprintemps: IKR, I love writing awkward moments. And yeah, that's when I started shipping them too XD**

**angie004: Thanks. This one is like half the length of the previous one though :/**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own it?**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A talk with Xander**

**MONDAY**

Vida never thought she'd be able to do this ever again. There she was, with one of her best friends having lunch at one of the beautiful parks in the magical world. They had taken sandwiches and fizzy drinks and were sitting by a small pond enjoying each other's company.

Vida had managed to spend one glorious hour without talking about Clare or the upcoming wedding. Instead, they had been talking about Xander's year in the UK and her year in the States.

"You know, you're very lucky," he said, grabbing another sandwich from the bag, "You get to party with people all the time."

"So do you," Vida replied. "When are you starting filming in Briarwood?"

"I don't know yet. My transfer is still in process. Believe me; it took me a lot to convince my future wife's director to accept."

"What, is that you are so good that she can't afford to lose you?" she teased.

"Well of course!" answered Xander, grinning. "But that's not the main reason. I already told you they wanted me to stay in England."

"What does Clare think?" Vida asked. She didn't want to bring her name up, but since Xander had already broached the subject she thought that maybe she could find something that would help her make Xander realize that Clare wasn't the one for him.

"She says she's okay with living here. She wants me to be happy." They didn't talk for a while, staring at some ducks swimming peacefully in the pond.

"I was wondering..." Xander started, all of a sudden. "You never got to tell me what you think about the wedding."

At first Vida didn't understand what he was talking about. And then she remembered. He was referring to the conversation they were having the day before, when they were interrupted by Clare.

She shifted in her position, not sure what to say. "Uhm... Well... I'm not quite sure..."

Xander, who was leaning against a tree, sat up. "I'm listening," he said. It was as if he had expected this.

"It's just that... Are you sure you're not going too fast, Xander? All this has been so hasty! I mean, just four days ago you told us you _were getting_ married, and this Saturday you _will be_ married."

"I know. Sounds crazy, huh?" he exclaimed, smiling. "But you know? I don't think I've ever been so sure about something in my entire life."

"Oh," she replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. Clare-bear changed my life," he declared. He wasn't looking at Vida. Instead he was looking at the grass, as if he could find his dear Clare-bear in there.

She looked at him. He was wrong, why couldn't he understand that? It hurt when he said he'd never felt that way about anyone. What about her? Vida Rocca! Had he already forgotten about the nine years he spent loving _her_?

"What's wrong? You're awfully quiet, which isn't normal for Vida Rocca," she heard Xander saying and she realized she had been deep in thought for too long.

"It's nothing," Vida lied.

Xander didn't say anything and leant back against the tree, eating another sandwich. Suddenly, he started laughing so hard that some birds that were near them flied away, in fear.

"Xander I seriously hope there is a reason for you acting like a mad man or I'll start to be scared of you."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes, trying to stop laughing. When he finally was able to do it, he sat up again.

"I just remembered something I had forgotten," he admitted.

"And do you plan to tell me what it is in this century?" Vida asked, annoyed.

"Do you remember just before we defeated the Master?"

"Yes..." she had a slight idea of where he was heading.

"I've just remembered that promise we made."

"Promise?" she repeated, acting confused. He had _just_ remembered? How could he?

"You don't remember? We said that, if we were still single when we turned 25, **we** would get married."

"Oh _that_. And what's so funny about it?"

"I was just thinking. The idea of you and me, married... Do you realize that if I hadn't met Clare-bear, maybe you and I would have ended up together?"

_Of course I realize, you idiot._

"Well, it's not like I'm alone. I have Chip," Vida countered, defensively. Xander frowned.

"Right. I'd forgotten about that," he confessed. "Is it true you liked him back at school?"

"Xander! You of all people should have realized that Chip was joking when he said that! Everything he said yesterday was to embarrass me."

"I'm glad to hear it." He started staring at her intensely, which made her very nervous.

"What?" she asked finally.

"I was thinking about you and me," Xander answered, scooting closer to her. "I think we could have been a great couple, you know?" _Of course we could have._ If he hadn't come out with this stupid wedding. "And to think I spent my high school years trying to get you to notice me as something more than a friend."

Vida was going to say something but he put a finger on her lips to shut her up. "For once, Rocca, could you let somebody else but you speak?" She frowned but remained silent. "I know that our short relationship back at Hogwarts wasn't the best. We were still too immature... I should have known that we were confusing our feelings back then. Don't get me wrong, I was in love with you, but you weren't. You loved me just as a best friend. Now I've come to understand that, and I think we are better like this. You're my best friend and Clare-bear is the woman I love."

The former pink ranger wanted to say something so badly but the words didn't want to come out of her mouth. She wanted to scream 'Don't be silly, I do love you, don't get married!' but she couldn't.

"When you told me you were engaged with Chip, it felt weird," he disclosed.

"Weird? What do you mean?" she questioned hopefully.

"I don't know... Maybe I was jealous. I know I shouldn't be, you are my best friends and I'm really happy for both of you."

"Are you still... jealous?" she inquired, aware of the tone of hope in her voice.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "We both find the right person to be with." He grinned and she returned it, holding back the tears.

* * *

That evening, when Vida got back to her apartment she analyzed her conversation with Xander. He seemed sure about his decision to marry Clare. But, being the obsessive person she now was, she started reading between lines. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on her, but she felt like she had a chance. She was more determined than ever to stop that wedding. In fact, she was going to be ruthless. No more mopey Vida, hiding her feelings.

This time she was going to fight.

And she was going to win.

Just like she did as the pink mystic ranger.

* * *

Three knocks on the door informed Vida that Chip was outside. She checked her watch - it was 9 o'clock. She was experimenting in the kitchen with a new book of Italian recipes she had bought. Vida had been planning to invite Xander on Wednesday to share dinner with Chip and her. She opened the door. Chip stormed inside her apartment. He stared at her with his arms crossed. She knew she had flour on her face, but she didn't think that was the only reason he was glaring at her. She was in a happy mood, so she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello Chip," she greeted, ignoring his frown. "How was your day?"

"Not as good as yours I guess," he replied. "But I didn't come here to talk about your date with Xander, of which _I_ didn't know a thing."

"Are you jealous?" she asked, grinning playfully.

"No, I am not jealous," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Geez, calm down, I was only joking. What's going on with you? Did you have a bad day?" she asked, getting into the kitchen. Chip followed her.

"I had my interview today," he started. "The one I told you about last Wednesday, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I should have known that was the reason of your frown, which, by the way, doesn't suit you at all," she commented. It was true.

"That journalist kept me three hours, _three hours_, trapped in my apartment... And you know what was all she asked about?" he asked, ignoring her remarks.

"Uhm... Let me guess... Ranger adventures?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. All she asked about was _you_!"

"Me?" she questioned, not really understanding.

"News flies, doesn't it? Especially when they concern a former power ranger! And now that journalist asked me about **my **engagement to **you**!"

"Oh..." That was trouble.

" _'Oh_!'? _**'OH?!' **_That's all you're going to say? Do you know what's going to happen when that article comes up?! My family are going to come into in my apartment, asking me a million questions. And the first one will be why didn't I tell them? Not to mention that now I'm not only lying to my best friends and their families, but to my own family and all of Briarwood too! Even the magical world will know by now thanks to Phineas."

"Phineas already knew. Anyway, what did you say to her? To the journalist, I mean?" Vida inquired. Chip took a deep breath.

"I appreciate your concern about all I have told you, Vida. Seems that the only thing you care about is that Xander might find out that you've been behaving like a spoiled brat."

"I'm sorry, Chip, you're right," she apologized, trying to calm him down. "I know it's my fault that you're in this mess."

"I told that journalist I didn't want to discuss my private life," he replied, answering her previous question.

"Well then you didn't confirm or deny anything, right?" she asked.

"She will twist everything I said," he sighed. Vida hugged Chip. And although he was angry at her, he hugged her back, burying his face in her neck.

"Chip, everything's going to be fine, trust me. I won't let you go through a bad time just because you're helping me." He nodded. "But please, don't be mad at me," she pleaded.

"You know I can't be mad at you, V," he responded, letting her go. "Well, whatever. It's not like it's the first time that's been published something about us rangers." He was referring to Nick and Madison's proposal being spread around straight away all around Briarwood.

"That's my Chip," she chirped, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled slightly.

"What are you cooking?" he questioned, noticing the mess Vida had made in the kitchen for the first time.

"Just a new recipe I found," she replied. "I'm going to invite Xander and Clare this Wednesday to have dinner with us."

"Did I hear well? You're accepting this?" he inquired, not daring to believe it.

"Of course not," she answered naturally. "Come on, try this," she persuaded, sticking the spoon she was cooking sauce with in his mouth. His face was expressionless. "How is it?"

"Very good."

* * *

**A/N: Guess what I got for Valentine's day? ;) And what I gave my darling?**


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long, I was busy with my tests but I don't have anymore (that I'm aware of) so I should be able to focus on my fanfics now without interruptions. BTW guys, got a B in Biology (loads of people got Fs) but it's not important and an A* in French, 1 mark away from full marks, and that definitely adds up towards my final grade! So happy!**

**j'amieleprintemps: Uhh, don't kill me... but I didn't write a scene about the journalist. And you'll laugh when you find out that... I gave my boyfriend a pen for V day (boys are always asking for spare pens in class and I don't want him asking other girls lol) and he gave me a rubber since I NEVER have one.**

**angie004: Aww, thanks that's so sweet. And yeah, girl, that would be way too easy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Trouble in paradise?**

**TUESDAY**

Vida was rehearsing for a big concert at the Rock Porium, when Leelee came in. Vida had her eyes closed and was absorbed into the music. She didn't enjoy interruptions when she was working, so she didn't respond when Leelee walked in.

"Vida, someone's here to see you," she stated.

"Who is it?" Vida asked curiously, still playing her music. "Oh, don't tell me, I bet is Chip trying to force me to eat something."

"No. Actually it's Clare." The former pink ranger's head shot up. Clare? What was she doing there?

"Do I tell her to come in?" Leelee asked when Vida didn't respond.

"Uhm... Yeah, OK," Vida replied hesitantly. Even though she didn't want to see Clare, she was curious as to why she was visiting her.

Clare came in five seconds later, wearing that ever lasting smile of hers. She was wearing a lovely purple dress and looked more stunning that she usually did.

"Hi V," she greeted. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you." Although she was, Vida wasn't going to tell her... yet.

"Hello, Clare, how can I help you?" the DJ asked, taking her headphones off and hopping off the stage.

"Well, since you are my Maid of Honour, I was wondering if you could go with me to pick up my wedding dress." _She had to be kidding her..._

"Oh... I would love to, but as you can see, I'm working, and Toby will cut my head off if I don't do well in this concert," Vida lied, using her best smile.

As if on cue, her boss strolled out of his office.

"Oh, hi Clare! My lovely stepdaughter Leelee told me you were here," he said waving happily to her.

"Yes, Toby, I came here to invite V to come with me and pick up my wedding dress, but she's working," Clare informed sadly. Toby looked at Vida with an understanding smile.

"Go on Vida, please go with my stepson-in-law's future 'niece in law.'" Vida raised her eyebrow in confusion. "You need to have fun outside the music world."

"Oh, no, it's OK, Toby," Vida replied, panicking. "I really have to finish practising and..."

"Nonsense," Toby said, dismissing her excuse. "Come on, I know how you girls love shopping. Besides, the concert isn't until after the wedding." Vida was going to protest, but Toby cut her off. "In fact, Vida, I'm banning you from the Rock Porium for one week. In that way, you'll be able to help Clare, like I know you want."

Perfect, just what she needed. She couldn't believe Toby was doing this to her, but to be fair, he really believed she wanted to help Clare with the wedding arrangements. Vida had no other choice but to accept.

* * *

"Isn't this great? We'll have all these days to become best friends!" Clare had proclaimed. She was in the fitting room, and Vida was waiting outside.

"Sure," she groaned.

"I know that you don't feel very comfortable with having girl friends, but I'm sure you and I will get along fine."

"What?" Vida snapped. "What gives you the idea that I don't feel comfortable having girl friends?"

"Well, you don't have any, do you? Besides Madison, back at school you were always with Chip and Xander weren't you? And now you're still with them," she concluded. Vida fumed.

Who the hell did Clare think she was? She didn't know Vida at all. She didn't have the right to come and analyze her friendships... However, she had to admit Clare was right. Except the women who helped defeat the Master, Vida didn't have any girl friends, but had tons of guy friends including Xander, Chip and Nick.

"It seems that Xander told you a lot of things about me," Vida commented, referring to the fact that Xander had told Clare about school years.

"Sure, all he did was talk about you and Chip, and Madison and Nick..." she replied, giggling.

"Really? What did he tell you, exactly?" she asked, curious. Vida wished she could looked at her face at that moment, but the dressmaker hadn't let her in.

"Well, he said you were bossy and a bit moody." _Typical from Xander to say something like that about her_. "But he also said you were really funny, energetic, brave and loyal. He told me you were there for him, Chip and Madison when you were at school, because they used to get bullied and you defended them. You love music above everything else; you hate cooking and girly stuff. You are really stubborn, and God help us when you set your mind on something, because you don't give up until you achieve it and you can be really dangerous when someone upsets you..."

Vida's mind was reeling. That girl knew her better than she knew herself. It didn't comfort her though and she decided she was going to have a talk with Xander about his impressions of her.

"Well, what do you think?" Vida heard Clare asking. She hadn't realized that the blonde woman was standing in front of her.

She looked amazing. Her wedding dress was absolutely marvellous and it fitted her like a glove. Vida couldn't help but think that maybe she would never have the chance to wear a dress like that. Some of her anguish must have reflected on her face, because the bride-to-be was jumping to conclusions.

"You don't like it?" Clare inquired, looking at herself with in dismay. "I knew it was too much, I should have chosen something more discreet."

"Oh no," Vida replied quickly "It's beautiful."

Her face lit up. "Do you think Xander will like it?"

"How could he not?" Vida asked, amazed by her own kind words.

* * *

"I have a confession," Clare announced.

The two women were at a small café in Briarwood. Clare had been staring at Vida for a while before she started speaking.

"Shoot," Vida prompted carefully.

"I was afraid of seeing you again." Vida wasn't expecting that.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because... Oh, you'll probably laugh at this... I had the feeling that I would have to compete with you," Clare confessed, staring at her cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, you've lost me," Vida admitted, blinking.

"Xander told me all about your incredible friendship before you were rangers and everyone knew about your short relationship during your ranger years. I came here with the feeling that I would have to fight with you for Xander... It's crazy I know, your relationship is in the past! Although, I had already met you almost a decade ago, I was so anxious. I mean, I totally changed my mind when I saw you and Chip together, because it's so obvious that you two are madly in love. And I know you were a little cold to me at the beginning because you were afraid I might hurt Xander, you know, like sisterly protectiveness or something."

Vida was trying to take in all the things Clare was saying. She looked into her green eyes, scanning them for a glimpse of cynicism, but realized that Clare was being totally honest.

"And I swear, for my life, that I could never hurt Xander," she kept saying. "I truly love him. If I didn't love him the way I do, I would've never accepted..." she trailed off.

Vida stopped thinking about what Clare had said earlier and caught the last words. She suddenly became really interested in what the other woman was saying.

"Accepted what?" she asked, casually. Clare hesitated but Vida gave her a reassuring smile "Come on, you can tell me. We are friends, aren't we?"

Clare smiled and leant on the table, speaking in a low voice.

"Well, it's not such a big deal... It's just that it took me a lot of effort to accept to come and live here, in Briarwood." Vida nodded, encouraging Clare to continue. "When Xander asked me to marry him, he started talking about the offer of the role of playing himself and how he wanted to come back to Briarwood. He seemed so excited... To tell you the truth, I wanted to stay in England a bit longer. I know it sounds stupid, but I just wanted to complete ten years there and then come back home, to where I grew up. You know what I mean?" Honestly, Vida didn't understand Clare's weird '10 year stay rule' but she didn't really care.

She cleared her throat. "Have you told Xander about how you feel?"

Clare shook her head, sadly. "No. I know he doesn't want to live in the UK. He wants to live here."

Now this was something. This couple had a huge problem in their hands and Vida couldn't believe they hadn't noticed it yet.

"Do you want to stay simply to finish a decade or is there something more?" Vida questioned. Clare straightened up in her chair.

"I want to star in an upcoming movie. About love and magic, it just reminds me so much of myself and all of us that I want to star in it. But then again, I know Xander wants to do the ranger movie and that he'd die if I was on the other side of the world."

This was Vida's chance; Clare had given her the perfect tool to stop this nonsense. She had to admit she felt a rush of sympathy for Clare and her big sacrifice for Xander, but clearly, either way, one of them would be unhappy. She just had to make them realize it.

"Clare," Vida began in a solemn tone. "I think you have to tell Xander how you feel." Clare shook her head. "Yes, you do," the former pink ranger insisted. "The most important aspect of a healthy relationship is honesty and communication. If you don't work this thing out now, you'll have issues later."

The woman in purple seemed to consider Vida's advice. "Are you sure? I mean, you probably know Xander better than me. Are you sure he won't be mad if I tell him I don't want to live here?"

"I don't think he would be mad. But you have to find a solution to this," Vida responded, matter-of-factly.

"You're totally right, V. I have to talk to Xan. We'll figure this out somehow, won't we? We love each other and that's all that matters!" Clare chirped cheerfully. Vida grinned knowingly. Xander wasn't going to this one bit. They finished their coffees and Clare asked Vida to accompany her to the flower shop.

"I'm so glad Toby gave you the week off," she stated, picking a bunch of red roses.

"Yeah, so am I," Vida lied.

"Now you'll be able to help me, because there's so much left to do!" Clare exclaimed happily. "What do you think about these flowers for the reception?" she asked, pointing at the red roses.

* * *

Vida hated to admit it, but she was actually having fun with the little princess. Clare had invited her for lunch and she couldn't refuse. Besides, it gave her the chance to get more information out of her.

The pair talked about Xander for a while, and Vida didn't miss the opportunity to point out some of his defects – casually, of course. That didn't turn out very well though - she seemed delighted with his flaws. "If you love someone, you love him entirely," she commented. She then changed the subject to one Vida didn't want to discuss: herself and Chip.

She didn't enjoy lying, no matter what other people thought. She had just invented that whole Chip thing to make Xander jealous. However, Clare thought that the fact that they were a couple was the best thing in the world. Vida had the suspicion that she felt safer like that: she was taken and wouldn't try to steal Xander from Clare. Wasn't she naïve?

"When Xander spoke of you and Chip, he never mentioned anything involving you romantically," Clare commented, eating her salad.

"I guess he never expected that we would end up together," Vida answered nonchalantly.

"I can't understand how he didn't. When I first met you, and I mean first as in just before you became rangers, I realized straight away that you two were meant for each other."

"Really?" Vida mused, not very interested.

"Of course. Anyone with two eyes would realized that Chip adores you! The way he looks at you, the way he speaks to you, everything. I mean, the vampire incident said it all! If Xander wasn't so dense, he would have noticed."

Vida almost laughed. The girl was so desperate to see her away from Xander that now she was making up all that stuff about Chip's behaviour towards her. Like she wasn't there too.

* * *

"You look tired."

"You too."

"Well, I've been training all day, so it's no surprise that I'm tired," Chip reasoned. "But you had been _shopping_ all day, so I don't really understand why you're so exhausted."

Chip had spent the last half hour laughing at her for the 'banned for a week' thing and the fact that she would have to spend all the upcoming days helping Clare with the wedding.

"I would be less tired if I had been the DJ for the reception or something," Vida said sighing. She was sitting on his favourite sofa and he was in the chair in front of her. "You can't imagine how tiring is to hear a person like her talk for an hour without breathing."

Chip just smiled.

"But it wasn't a useless day," Vida added, thinking about the plan that was forming in her head.

"What do you mean?" Chip inquired, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Vida lied. She wasn't going to tell him anything - she didn't want to fight with him again. "You know what Clare said?" She paused for a moment to laugh a bit. "She said that it was pretty obvious from the start that you and I were totally in love."

"Did she?" Chip asked, getting up from his chair immediately and bolting for the kitchen.

"Yes. She said she noticed right away, that's nine years ago, that you adored me. Isn't it funny?" Vida questioned, still chuckling. Chip was still in the kitchen when he answered.

"Very funny, indeed," he replied, but somehow she couldn't detect any laughter in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEE! I don't know why I did that... Review please!**


	8. Something's bugging Chip

**A/N:**** Sorry guys, been a bit busy watching L.O.T.S and had to research dinosaurs for my other PR fanfic. This story is about halfway through now. I'm predicting 15 chapters.**

**j'amieleprintempts: Thanks and congrats.**

**angie004: Thanks and yeah, banned from work lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Chip's Concern**

WEDNESDAY

"How are my two of my favourite ladies doing?" Xander greeted when he met Clare and Vida in the church that morning.

"You're late," Vida pointed out.

"Aww I was hoping you wouldn't notice," he teased before giving Clare a long, passionate kiss that made Vida shudder. "How did it go?"

"Perfect, honey," Clare replied. "I already talked to the priest and everything is set for Saturday."

"Great," Xander commented, before turning to Vida. "Hey, what do you say if we go and get Chip to have lunch all together?"

The former pink ranger agreed immediately. It would be better with Chip there if Clare and Xander were going to be all lovey-dovey. They went straight to where the Mystic Knights trained.

The trio had arrived a little early, so they sat down on the grass, looking at all of Daggeron and Itassis' students. Vida spotted Chip. Although she couldn't see his face, he looked weird. Usually, Chip fought so fast that you only see a yellow blur, but this time it was more like he had his soul sucked out all over again. Vida wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"What's the matter with you Chip?!" Daggeron asked. "Since Monday you haven't paid attention in training!"

"I'm sorry Daggeron," Vida heard Chip apologizing. He was staring at his feet. Xander and Vida exchanged a confused look. "It won't happen again."

"You said that yesterday," Itassis countered. Vida examined Chip's face. He was serious, not the usual foolish smile he had plastered when he got in trouble. Daggeron seemed to notice that too, because his expression changed and he put a hand on Chip's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Chip? You've been acting really weird this week. Do you have any problems? Something I can help you with?" he enquired, his voice concerned.

Chip shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Look, Chip, I'm your teacher, but I'm also your friend. If you need to take this week off, I can..."

"No, Daggeron, I don't need a week off," interrupted Chip. He moved his head and noticed his friends. He immediately turned his frown upside down and approached them. "Hi Vida!" he chirped.

"Hey Vida, Xander, Clare," Daggeron acknowledged their presence. "See you later then Chip." Chip nodded and then turned to his friends.

"We came to kidnap you so that you could have lunch with us," said Xander, "but it seems that it wasn't necessary. I had forgotten Daggeron can be moody."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," said Chip, embarrassed. "I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll join you, OK?"

While they waited for him to return, Vida couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Chip. Usually at the end of the day, he was always in a happy and relaxed mood, but the expression on his face today was more like the one he wore back when she had turned into a vampire.

* * *

While the quartet were eating, Vida studied Chip without him noticing. He didn't seem concerned or unhappy. He kept joking around with Xander and making smart remarks every once in a while. There were two explanations, Vida concluded: he was just tired during training, or he was a better actor than she gave him credit for. She was so wrapped up in thinking about Chip that she didn't even notice when Xander was talking to her.

"Hello! Earth to Vida!" he called, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What... What?!" she snapped.

"I was talking to you, but you kept staring at Chip," Xander stated, frowning.

Clare giggled, "Well she's in love, Xan," she claimed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Vida rolled her eyes. In that moment, Chip's phone beeped. He took it out and read his new text message.

"Who is it from?" Vida asked curiously.

"Nick," he replied. She instantly started sweating. What if Nick decided to call and throw a tantrum about her little game? Then she gulped. What if Madison joined in? Vida pictured her own funeral.

"What does it say?" she inquired.

"He and Madison will make it on Saturday right?" Xander asked anxiously when Chip didn't answer Vida's question.

"They should be," Vida replied for her friend.

"Excuse me," the ginger said before he walked towards the other side of the restaurant. Vida followed him with her gaze.

"I'm going to the ladies room," Clare announced. "I'll be back in a sec." Xander grabbed a piece of bread and stared at Vida.

"What's going on with Chip?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Vida complained before thinking.

Xander arched an eyebrow. "Well, you're his fiancée after all. If you don't know, then nobody does."

"I don't know, Xander," she moaned exasperated. "Something must've happened to him this morning, because last night he was fine."

"That's not what Daggeron said," Xander argued. "Did you guys have a fight or something?" Vida blinked.

"What makes you think that?" she questioned hastily.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Just an idea that crossed my mind."

Vida was going to reply but Clare returned and started talking about something that she wasn't really listening to. A few minutes later, Chip came back.

"Where were you?" Vida inquired immediately.

"I went to write a reply to Nick," he replied.

It was strange that Chip had to reply in private. He usually showed her the message and wrote the reply with her – usually a funny one. Vida's eyes widened in horror. Maybe Nick was warning Chip of her death – by pregnant Maddie's hand.

"Well, we should probably go now; we have to meet with Nick's parents. Leanbow will be giving Clare away," Xander announced, after they finished eating. "We'll see you guys tonight," he added.

Right. Tonight was Wednesday and Vida had invited them to have dinner at her place. Xander and Clare exited the building quickly.

* * *

Back at her flat, Vida went into the kitchen. She decided she would start cooking the pudding she had planned to serve as a dessert. However, when she entered the kitchen she felt the urgency to talk to Chip. She didn't even bother to knock and walked straight in.

The man in question was lying on the sofa, reading a comic book when she arrived. He looked at her and grinned.

"I thought you had gone and buried yourself in the mysteries of the kitchen," he mused almost sarcastically.

"I'd rather bury myself in another mystery that's much more interesting," Vida countered, sitting on the rug next to the sofa.

"And that would be...?" he prompted.

"You, silly," she finished. "I want you to tell me what's going on."

He shot up. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

"Don't lie to me Chip, you know you're a terrible liar. I heard what Daggeron and Itassis said to you today. Why have you been so distracted in training?"

"Oh, come on V, you know those two, especially Itassis. She always overreacts when it comes to training."

"I saw your face Chip. Something's bugging you."

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Is this because of me?" she whispered. Chip shot up from the sofa like lightning and Vida followed suit.

"You? What would concern me about you? Nothing has happened to you. This is not about you... This is not about you," he rambled.

"Oh, now I get it," Vida claimed with her hands on her hips. "I know what is going on with you Chip Thorn."

"You... do?" he asked softly.

"Yes. You feeling guilty about lying to Xander, don't you? You can't live with yourself for tricking him."

Chip stared at her, dumbfounded, and blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry Chip," she apologized, hugging him. "I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess. I promise you I'll work everything out, okay? But please, stop worrying; I hate seeing you like this." He didn't say anything. "And don't you ever dare try to fool me again, you hear?" she added, letting him go.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If I hadn't seen you this morning, you would have kept pretending that nothing was bugging you," she explained. Chip remained silent once again. "Are you going to tell me what Nick wrote?"

"Oh... It was nothing, just that he was fine, and he was coming this Saturday," he replied, grabbing the comic book again. "Surely Maddie told you that."

"Yes. But if that's the case, then why didn't you show it to me?"

"I didn't think it was important. Besides I don't have to show you all my messages do I?"

"No, of course not," Vida answered. "But you always show me Nick's messages."

"Look, I would show you this one now so you could see that I'm not hiding anything from you... but I deleted it."

"Did your interview come out yet?" Vida inquired, changing the subject because she knew her interrogation of her beloved 'fiancé' wasn't going anywhere.

"Nope. I don't know if I should be relieved or afraid."

* * *

"Vida, I thought you had worked on your cooking," Xander commented when he first tried her pasta. Clare shot him a severe look. Vida stared at him in confusion.

"You didn't like it?"

"Well, no," he deadpanned. "But it's not a surprise is it? I mean, your cooking has always sucked," he added with a smile.

Xander had always teased Vida about her cooking and she always laughed along with him because she knew it was true. But in the past few years, she thought she had improved because Chip always ate it without complaint. In fact, he seemed to like it. A few years ago, she wouldn't have minded Xander telling her that her cooking sucks, because it was his favourite joke... But now it didn't feel right.

"I have to disagree," she heard Chip say. "I think V's cooking is getting better every day."

"Yeah, well, you have to say that because you're engaged to her," Xander countered. "But I can be honest."

"Xander!" Clare scolded.

"Baby, she doesn't mind!" Xander brushed it off, grinning. "I've always teased her for it, haven't I V?"

"Yes," Vida replied, staring at her plate. Was her food really that bad? She couldn't tell. She glanced up at Chip who gave her a reassuring smile. His plate was clean.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm having another one," he stated, helping himself to some more pasta.

"Um honey?" Clare started suddenly, shifting in her seat. "I wanted to discuss something with you."

Vida realized immediately that she was going to mention the US–UK thing. She couldn't believe the blonde had chosen a time like that to talk about it, in the presence of another couple. Maybe Clare wanted her support. She probably was afraid. Vida waited in silence for what was coming.

"Sure, what is it?" Xander asked, losing interest in his food and staring at her.

Clare looked at Vida. Her face was pale. Poor thing. "Well, I was thinking... That maybe you could reconsider my friend's offer." Xander almost choked on his drink.

"What?" Clare didn't reply and glanced at the other woman. "Let me get this straight," Xander began, his face slightly red. Vida could see his eyebrows furrowing. It looked like he had completely forgotten about her and Chip. "You're telling me this because you want us to stay in the England don't you?"

"Well... yes?" she responded, her voice barely audible.

"I thought we had settled this Clare," he sighed. "I thought you knew and accepted that I wanted to live here in the States. You said you were okay with that. And now you come up with this?" Clare opened her mouth a couple of times, but didn't say anything.

"Xander," Vida interjected, feeling sorry for her. He looked at her, as if he had just realized she was there. "I think you should consider Clare's opinion. She's giving up a lot of things to be with you."

"Giving up lots of things?" he repeated.

"Yes. She won't be able to do the films she really wants in the UK, because there's no way you'd let her if you stayed here." Xander glanced at Vida, then at Clare, and then at Vida again.

"And how do you know that?" he questioned. He turned to Clare. "You've been telling Vida about this before me? Who are you marrying?"

"She didn't want to upset you," Vida cut in.

"I can't believe this," Xander scowled, shaking his head. He stood up. "Let's go Clare; we'll talk about this in some other place. Vida and Chip don't need to hear this."

Clare stood up hastily. Vida could see she was about to cry. Xander grabbed his jacket. "I'm sorry about this," he apologised, before leaving. Clare muttered a goodbye and soon she was gone too.

Vida stared at the spot where they had been until she felt Chip's piercing gaze on her back. She turned to face him.

"That was uncomfortable," she commented.

"Somehow you don't seem uncomfortable at all," he observed, narrowing his eyes. "In fact, I dare say that you were expecting this."

"I'm not going to deny Clare told me about her concerns. But it's not my fault there's an issue between them." Vida defended herself. Chip just glared at her.

* * *

**A/N: Review! :)**


	9. The Building of a Plan

**Disclaimer: Don't own PRMF.**

**A/N: Apologies for the loooong wait but if you read my profile which I hope you have, you'd understand why there was a massive delay, not for just this story but all of my stories.**

**j'amieleprintemps: OMG, I absolutely love kdramas now and it's all thanks to you. Seriously, I would have never stumbled upon them if it wasn't for you. I felt so bad for Ji Hoo btw, poor dude, and the worst thing is that he lost his chance with Jan Di**** by wasting it on his first love. Oh, I see your prof pic is of Jan Di and Jun Pyo :) Thanks for reviewing XD**

**angie004: Glad you're enjoying it and oh sorry, no finding out about Nick's message just yet. (And curiosity killed the cat, lol :P)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Building of a Plan**

**THURSDAY**

Vida spent the whole night imagining what had happened after Xander and Clare had left her apartment. She pictured fights and break-ups in all styles, forms and colours: there were dramatic ones, violent and even funny ones... Not that anyone else besides her would find them funny, of course.

Being the curious and impatient person Vida was, the first thing she did that Thursday morning was visit Xander's apartment. She quickly took a taxi there and waited as she knocked on the front door.

"Hello Miss Rocca, please come in," the middle aged maid greeted, opening the door and letting the younger girl in.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I told you to just call me Vida," she chided. "Is Xander here?" she asked quietly. The maid Elizabeth looked as cheerful as ever. Vida assumed that she probably didn't know about the wedding being cancelled yet.

"Of course, but he's still asleep. Would you like me to wake him up for you, Miss Rocca?" Elizabeth offered kindly, completely disregarding Vida's request to call her by her first name. Vida just nodded. "I'll send him down right away." The maid made her way upstairs with haste leaving the younger woman to the living room.

Vida waited, pacing nervously. She had prepared a comforting speech for Xander. She wondered how he felt. Was he sad? Angry? Relieved?

Twenty minutes later, the young actor finally came down. He looked at his pink friend with a tired expression. She in turn, searched for signs of any other emotions, but failed miserably. Vida reminded herself that Xander had never been a very expressive person in the morning anyway.

"Good morning Xander," she started seriously.

He yawned. "V, it's 8:30 in the morning, please tell me you have a good reason for having Elizabeth wake me up this early," he punctuated every word to her slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I woke you up. I came to see how you were doing," Vida apologised, sitting down and patting the spot in the couch right next to her. Xander sat down and stared at her.

"Well that's very nice of you," he said, yawning again, "But couldn't you have waited until it was a more decent hour to ask me that?"

"No, I was worried about you."

"Worried? Why?" the Aussie asked dumbfounded.

"Because yesterday, when you left my apartment, you were very angry, that's why," Vida reminded him.

He widened his eyes, finally understanding at last. "Oh! You're totally right, I had forgotten about that."

"Well... What happened?" she asked, barely able to restrain her anticipation.

"We talked about it..."

"And?"

"And everything's fine."

"What?" What did he mean, fine? What about the breaking up? And the cancellation of the wedding?

"I said _everything's fine_. Clare apologized after recognizing she was being selfish and then she started to cry. Of course I told her that it wasn't such a big deal, I might have had a bad first reaction, but she had all the right in the world to tell me her opinion on all this. So we discussed it deeply and she ended saying she would love to live here, in Briarwood."

That was the one thing Vida hadn't expected. How could Clare be so damn weak? Why couldn't she stand up for herself? Why did they have to work it out?

"Geez, V, you really didn't think it would be a great fight, did you? When you said 'good morning' to me, you looked as if you thought that we had broken-up or something."

"Of course not, I was just concerned," Vida muttered. She hadn't only thought the couple had broken up but _hoped_ they did. She felt like an idiot. Of course, no one would break an engagement two days before the wedding just for a stupid reason like that. "I'm glad you're fine. I gotta go," the DJ excused herself, standing up and almost running towards the door; she needed to get away from Xander.

"What? You're leaving? You made me get up this early and now you're just going to leave?" he asked begrudgingly, hot on her heels.

"I'm really sorry; I just remembered I have something really important to do. See you later!" She ran out and slammed the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

Long ago, Vida had learnt that to get your mind away from things, the best thing to do was work. So she went to the Rock Porium and got to work. She didn't care if Toby had given her the week off; she was going to make so many new records that there would be no concerts left without music.

Vida started mixing the tunes furiously. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing - she was angry. She shouldn't had trusted that good for nothing girl. When you want something done, you have to do it yourself. The former pink ranger was getting nowhere and the fact that she only had two days left didn't help ease her frustration at all.

Vida didn't know how much time she had spent like that. All she knew was that she was just cooling down when the door of her studio opened and someone stormed in.

The last person she would like to see when she was in her neurotic state was standing in front of her, with his usual smirk. She grimaced and frowned, all at the same time.

"Brown. Did anyone teach you to knock?" Vida spat his name out bitterly. He was one of Chip's bullies, starting from school and still going at their current age.

Just because life liked to play cruel jokes on people, Paul Brown happened to work in the same department she did. It was true that she barely saw him, but maybe that was because she did anything to avoid him. However, on their few encounters he enjoyed to make her life miserable. Not even his good side was bearable.

"So jumpy, Rocca," he crooned, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of her so he could place his dirty feet on her DJ equipment.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here? I don't have time to deal with you."

"I can see that," he replied, smirking. "You're too busy whining because that freak Aussie is getting married, aren't you?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Vida snapped. He had caught her off guard. Brown's smirk grew wider.

"Believe it or not, Rocca, I happen to know you a lot more than you think. And because of that, I know that you aren't happy with your little friend's wedding."

"Yeah, whatever you say Brown," Vida retorted. Was she that obvious? Even Brown could tell?

"I don't blame you. After all these years, anyone would have thought that he would crawl forever behind you..." Vida clenched her fist, ready to give him a black eye and possibly a nosebleed too. "You don't have to do that. I came here to help you."

"Is that so? Then start helping me now and get your ugly face away from my sight, before I remind you how it feels like to have a black eye," I said.

"Even thought I would love to deal with you, I have other things to do," Brown said, not moving an inch. "So, tell me, what's your big plan to split the happy couple apart?"

"Have you gone crazy Brown, or are you just plain stupid? Get out of here, NOW!" Vida commanded walking to the door and pulling it open violently.

Brown merely shook his head.

"That attitude won't help you. What you need to do is break the confidence between them," he stated matter-of-factly.

The pink DJ didn't say anything.

"Listen, do you want to get Bly back or not?" Brown asked, standing up and closing the door smoothly. "Because when you want something, you have to make some sacrifices. Such as forgetting old quarrels and hear a smart DJ with a plan."

"How do you know so much about...?" Vida trailed off.

Brown chuckled. "Come on, Rocca. Tell me what do you have in mind and maybe I'll be able to help you."

The former pink ranger didn't know what had gotten into her. Why did she tell him about the US-UK problem? What was she doing? At the time, she was desperate. And Brown just happened to be there, to play the part of that little evil side of you that only ever appeared in cartoons. He ended up making her white conscience disappear and prepared a plan. It was a perfect plan – one that would definitely end that wretched wedding and Xander's relationship for good.

"So what do you think?" Brown asked, when he finished telling her his thoughts on the plan.

"You're an evil bastard," was Vida's nonchalant reply.

"I know. And you will be one too," he replied, standing up. "Well, I'm off. It was nice talking to you, Rocca."

Brown walked towards the door and had almost left, when Vida called his out to him.

"Brown!" he turned around. "Why are you doing this? I know it isn't to help me. Is it because you want to hurt Xander?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "If you really want to know, the only person I'd like to hurt is Thorn."

"What does Chip have to do with this?" Vida asked, confused.

Brown just smirked and closed the door.

* * *

Vida truly had one hell of an afternoon. She couldn't decide if she'd dare to do something like that to Xander. She wasn't one to play dirty. On the other hand, this was for Xander's sake. He wasn't going to be happy with Clare. Right now, he thought he was in love with her, but Vida knew it was just an infatuation. Clare wasn't right for him. Why was she the only one who could notice that?

The DJ couldn't make this decision by herself. If she went through with the plan, she would be risking too much. If things turned out bad, she could end up losing her friendship with Xander forever. But how would he ever find out?

That Brown, putting those ideas in her head! She asked herself why she listened to him. She really didn't know herself. Vida guessed that she was just going through a really bad time and couldn't think straight. But she had let him get into her head and now his words kept floating around in her brain.

Understandably Vida wished she could talk to Chip about the whole plan. But she knew he would never approve something like that, being the fair and honest person he was. He would probably convince her that she shouldn't do it. And somehow, she didn't want that to happen.

The former pink mystic was now lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, trying to make a decision. But a noise came from the living room and startled me. She hastily picked up the nearest object and slowly made her way towards the living room. There was no one there. Then another noise came from the bathroom... Vida pushed the door open with violence. The person that was inside turned around and screamed at the same time she did.

"Jesus, Chip, don't ever scare me like that again!" Vida exclaimed, with her hand still on her chest.

"I'm sorry Vida," he apologized, although he looked startled as well. "I didn't know you were at home, I thought you were out with Clare."

"No, she had some boring meeting with her friends," she replied dryly. "Anyway what are you doing here? It's just 6 o'clock, shouldn't you be training?" she asked, realizing he had his mystic knight attire on.

"Yeah, I should... but I had a little accident," Chip answered, raising his left arm weakly. His attire was stained with blood.

"Oh my God Chip, what happened to you?" Vida asked, reaching for his arm. He winced in pain when she touched it. "I'm sorry. Let me see." She led him to the living room.

"I came here to look for your first aid kit; I don't know where I left mine," the mystic knight explained.

"No surprise there," Vida teased - Chip never knew where he left his things. But neither did she... really. "Take it off so I can take a better look at this."

She helped him take the robe off to reveal a yellow t-shirt and black trousers. It wasn't the first time that Chip had gotten injured during training. He never let the nurse tend to his wounds, so Vida usually did it for him. She had surprisingly taken a first aid course during her senior year at high school and it had proven to be very helpful.

"What happened to you?" she questioned, analysing his arm closely. He had a deep wound near the elbow - his arm seemed broken.

"Well I was on a tree and everyone was trying to attack me and then... I fell..." he explained, looking sheepish.

"Are you serious? That hasn't happened to you since school," Vida chided.

"I know, but I was..." he trailed off.

"Distracted. You were distracted again, weren't you?" she accused him. He nodded shamefully. She merely sighed in return. "Chip, I thought you..."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired, that's all," he cut me off.

"Then why don't you ask Daggeron for holidays? You haven't taken any since the wedding."

"Even if The Master is long gone, I can't stop training. Just in case," he reasoned stubbornly.

Vida went to the bathroom to look for a couple of bandages and a pain reliever. When she returned she found Chip staring at a framed photograph in his hands which belonged on the fireplace. It was of the two of them at Nick and Maddie's wedding reception, a few months ago.

"You should have let the nurse have a look at your arm," Vida told him sternly, startling him. Chip quickly put the photograph in its place and sat down in a chair.

"You know I'd rather be eaten by The Master than be attended by that woman," he said. Vida chuckled because she knew that Chip didn't like her. He had secretly confessed to her that she scared him because she looked like Severus Snape from Harry Potter.

"You're lucky I was here," she said, giving him a glass of water and a paracetamol. "You have no idea how to deal with broken bones."

Chip devoured the contents of the glass in one gulp while Vida started wrapping the bandages around his arm.

"Xander and Clare made up," she announced, not meeting his eyes.

"I know," Chip responded. Vida stared at him. "Xander came to see me this morning," he explained.

"Really? Why?" she questioned, deeply interested.

"Because he wanted to see me V, we haven't had many chances to talk," Chip replied, rolling his eyes.

"Did you talk about me?" the pink woman asked immediately.

"I knew that was coming," Chip stated, sighing. "Not too much. He asked me a few questions about our engagement, nothing else."

"What did you tell him?"

"Don't worry; I didn't say anything that could ruin your lovely story." Vida stuck her tongue out and he returned the favour.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" she asked after she was done with the bandages. She slunk onto the couch next to Chip.

"I think he does," he agreed gently.

"But she's not right for him, Chip," Vida argued. "You saw them yesterday. They can't even agree on where they are going to live."

"It's not your call to make them realize if they're right for each other or not, Vida. Xander has made a choice, you have to deal with it," Chip told her firmly.

"But I can't!" she exclaimed, standing up. "You don't know what it feels to be in love with someone who only has eyes for somebody else!"

Chip didn't say anything but stood up and strolled over to the window.

"If it's that important to you, tell him," he concluded after a while.

"Tell him what?" Vida enquired curiously, getting up and approaching him.

The yellow mystic knight turned around to face her. He was extremely serious. "Tell him that you love him. If you're the one for him, he'll realize when he knows how you feel."

"I wish I could tell him," Vida confessed, sighing in defeat. "But I can't... What if he gets angry or he wants to end our friendship?"

Chip shook his head. "Did you end your friendship or get angry with him when you knew he loved you these past few years?"

"No, but..."

"Then tell him. You have nothing to lose."

Vida studied Chip's face, thinking about what he had said. His eyes had a weird glint, and appeared to be darker than usual. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should tell Xander. Or maybe, it would be easier to do what Brown had told her to do.

Chip sat back on the couch. Vida sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder, like she usually did when she was upset and he was comforting her. He put his good arm around her shoulder. They remained like that for at least an hour, each one in our own thoughts.

"Do you think that someone could love me above anything else?" Vida asked softly. "Like our fathers love our mothers?"

"I'm sure of that," Chip answered.

"But why? I'm not exactly a great woman," she argued. "I'm not beautiful, I'm not very sensible, I'm just a DJ who happens to be a pathetic childish whiner."

Chip chuckled. "You can't even imagine how wrong you are V. I'm sure that more than one man realizes how incredible you are. You the wittiest woman I know – and although you usually act like a crazy woman – you're beautiful, funny, comforting, honest..."

The word "honest" kept ringing in her ears for a while.

"What about you, Chip? Have you ever been in love?"

Chip seemed surprised. He shifted a little and Vida leaned back to catch a glimpse of his face.

"It's weird, but I've never asked you this before," she said. "I have seen you go out on a few dates, but I've never seen you steady with someone."

Vida could see that Chip was blushing. He tried to hide his face from her making he chuckle.

"Come on, answer me," she urged, grinning like her old, confident and bubbly self. "Oh you have!" she exclaimed. "Maybe you're in love right now!"

"Why would you think that?" Chip snapped, his cheeks still red.

"Because you're blushing and avoiding my eyes. You're doomed, Chip Thorn, you'll have to tell me right here, right now who the woman who has stolen your heart is."

"I don't see why I should give you the answer," he retorted.

"I always tell you everything! Come on!" Vida pleaded.

"There's nothing to tell," Chip replied stubbornly.

"Oh yes, there is. I know you."

He stood up hastily.

"If you know me that well, then you shouldn't be asking me that," he spat coldly.

Vida blinked at his unusual moody behaviour. She guessed love could turn even the most cheerful people into miserable zombies. The pair of them were perfect examples. Chip muttered an apology and left for his apartment. Vida spent the next ten minutes thinking about what could have upset him, but soon enough, her thoughts shifted to another subject that was bothering her.

If she was going to stop the wedding, the next day was her only chance.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh wonder what exactly Brown came up with... Will Vida actually go through with it?**


End file.
